La Hija de Yveltal
by Chizuri Akane
Summary: Serena siempre fue una chica amable,tierna y divertida,siempre que hay problemas,ella ayuda sin importar que le pase a ella,pero los chicos nunca pensaron que fuera la hija de yveltal ,el pokemon de la destrucción y muerte,el pokemon que casi mata a pikachu,¿como hará serena para decirles que es su hija?.
1. La leyenda de la hija de la luna

**Hola a todos,como ya sabrán ya puedo continuar las demas historias,todas,la hija de yveltal que es esta,la de PUMBA neko love,y el de fnaf y pokemon,y la que hago con mi novio Mcanario,ademas hare cambios en las historias,tanto en lo que dicen y en la narracion,bueno sin mas que decir comencemos.**

 **La leyenda de la hija de la luna.**

Nuestros héroes están muy preocupados por su amiga serena ella esta cambiada,cuando sucedió la premonición de Astrid la lider del gimnasio de ciudad fluxus que personas querían poner a kalos en peligro,serena se sintió muy nerviosa y astrid al decir que algo mas peligroso vendría a kalos hizo que serena se asustara pero astrid no sabia cual sera el peligro o el causante,y luego de conocer a puni-chan serena se arriesga mucho por el,pero el que esta mas preocupado es ash pues el nunca la vio actuar así.

Ahora los chicos se encuentran en el centro pokemon muy preocupados por serena.

Clemont porque serena se esta comportando así -pregunto la pequeña bonnie preocupada por su amiga.

No lo se bonnie,pero de seguro no es nada bueno -dijo clemont en un tono serio y preocupado.

Puni-chan sabes porque serena esta asi -pregunto bonnie al pequeño pokemon verde en su bolso quien movio la cabeza de lado indicando que no sabia porque actuaba así su amiga -que mal.

Iré hablar con ella -dijo ash y se paro se si silla y se fue al bosque cerca del centro pokemon,cuando llega ve a serena dormida bajo un árbol cerca de una laguna.

Serena incluso es hermosa mientras duerme -dijo ash mientras miraba a serena,después se acostó a su lado pero el sueño le gano,así quedaron los dos hasta que era de noche y serena se despertó y vio a ash dormido junto a ella,nolo queria despertar pero tenia que hacerlo.

Ash ash despierta que ya es de noche -dijo serena mientras lo movía hasta que despertó.

Eehh buenos días serena -dijo ash quien no se dio cuenta de que era de noche.

Buenos dias? jajaja ash si es de noche -dijo serena riendo.

Eh? ay es cierto jaja -dijo ash -bueno ya es tarde y los demas deben estar preocupados -dijo ash pero noto que serena miraba la luna -serena estas bien?.

Si si lo siento,es que no veía la luna así desde hace mucho tiempo -dijo serena mientras miraba la luna y en sus ojos se reflejaba el brillo.

Serena -dijo ash quien se quedaba mirando a su amiga.

Ash te puedo contar una leyenda? -pregunto serena.

Claro,si quieres serena -dijo ash feliz,pero su felicidad no fue mucho ya que vio a serena seria.

Esta leyenda se llama la hija de la luna -dijo serena revelando el nombre de la leyenda pero en vez de contarla como un cuento,la comenzó a cantar **(Tal y como es la** **canción)** \- Tonto el que no entienda,cuenta una leyenda que un hembra gitana conjuro a la luna hasta el amanecer,llorando pedía al llegar al día de esposar un caler, tendrás a tu hombre piel morena desde el cielo hablo la luna llena,pero a cambio quiero ,la hija primera que le engendres el,quien no se demora para no estar sola,poco le iba a querer,luna quiere ser madre,y no encuentras querer que luna quiere ser madre,y no encuentras querer que te haga mujer dime luna de plata que pretendes hacer con una niña de piel,hija de la luna -decía cantando serena y ash la escuchaba cantar y se le quedaba escuchando.

Serena si que canta hermoso -dijo ash en su mente.

Del padre canela,nació una niña blanca como el lomo de un armiño,con los ojos grises en vez de aceituna ,niña albina de luna,maldita se estampa,esta niña no es un gallo,y yo no veo un gallo,luna quiere ser madre,y no encuentras querer que te haga mujer,dime luna de plata que pretendes hacer con una niña de piel,hija de la luna -serena cantaba tal y como era la leyenda y ash no dejaba de mirarla.

El gitano al creerse deshonrado se fue a su mujer cuchillo en mano,de que es la hija me has engañado fijo y de muerte la hirió, luego se hizo al monte con la niña en brazos y allí le abandono,luna quiere ser madre,y no encuentras querer que te haga mujer,dime luna de plata,que pretendes hacer con una niña de piel -cantaba serena con el ritmo perfecto,pero ahora comenzó a cantar con una voz un poco baja - En las noches que haga luna llena,sera porque la niña este de buenas,y si la niña llora,menguara la luna para hacerle una cuna,y si la niña llora,menguara la luna para hacerle una cuna -termino finalmente serena de cantar.

Wow serena,si que cantas hermoso -dijo ash con una sonrisa embobado.

Gracias,la verdad siempre eh cantado,pero solo a solas con los pokemon -dijo serena algo sonrojada.

Ah,eso es muy dulce de tu parte serena,pero porque me cantas a mi -pregunto ash algo confundido.

Porque te tengo confianza ash -dijo serena.

Ah bueno,gracias por confiar en mi serena -dijo feliz ash- bueno vayámonos clemont y bonnie deben estar preocupado,ahorita va y bonnie me mata.

Si jaja -dijo serena mientras reía.

Bueno vayámonos -dijo ash y se paro.

Ash no le cuentes a nadie de esto si por favor -le pido serena.

Claro serena,te prometo que no le diré a nadie -dijo ash quien le estendio la mano y la ayudo a levantarse y se fueron al centro pokemon,después de explicarle a sus amigos de porque tardaron tanto todos fueron a comer y a dormir,pero serena se quedo despierta.

Como les digo que soy su hija -dijo serena quien miraba un collar que ella tenia,el collar era algo raro y no se sabia que era el pokemon que tenia.

En eso aparece una umbreon con un collar de media luna.

Umbre umbre umbreon (Que pasa serena?) -pregunto su umbreon.

Ya sabes que pasa umbreon,sabes que no se como decirles a ellos que soy su hija -dijo mirando a su pokemon.

Umbre umbreon umbreon (Ya sabes que tienes que decirle algún día) -dijo la umbreon en su lenguaje pero serena de alguna manera sabia que decía.

Lo se,bueno vayamos a dormir -dijo serena y las dos se fueron a dormir-buenas noches umbreon.

Umbre umbreo umbreon (Buenas noches serena) -dijo umbreon y se quedo dormida.

Les tengo que decir pronto,pero cuando? -dijo serena quien miraba su collar,el collar tenia la forma de un zorro con alas mitad dragón y mitad fenix y el zorro tenia 9 colas y luego de mirar el collar de quedo dormida.

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Bueno eso es todo,como ven cambia muchas cosas,solo espero que les guste,en el próximo cap les dejare preguntas,bueno sin mas que decir nos vemos.**


	2. Perdidos en el bosque de las sombras

**Hola a todos n.n,al fin puedo continuar esta historia,que la verdad quisiera poder copiar los cap y corregir los errores y poder hacer el cap 20 T_T,pero bueno ya,mejor no me pongo triste,pero bueno,no hablemos tanto y comencemos.**

 **Perdidos en el bosque de las sombras.**

Después de que ash escuchara la leyenda de la hija de la luna por parte de serena,los chicos continuaron su aventura pero en su camino los chicos se encontraron con un bosque tenebroso,los chicos estaban intranquilos por eso ya que era inusual que los bosque fueran así,pero lo que mas les impresiono fue que serena estuviera tranquila,ya que ella siempre se asustaba con cosas así.

Ahhh estoy cansada y este bosque me da miedo -Dijo bonnie entre cansad y asustada.

Si lo mismo digo,jeje creo que nos perdimos -Dijo clemont mas asustado cansado que su hermana.

C..chicos ven lo que yo -comento ash asustado ya que avia comenzado a aparecer niebla asustando a todos.

Tranquilos no ahi porque asustarse por eso...-Dijo serena tranquilamente pero eso hizo molestar a bonnie.

No serena,estamos perdidos y esta comenzando aparecer niebla esto no esta bien! -Exclamo bonnie molesta.

Bonnie cálmate,por algo no me asusto jeje -Dijo serena y saco dos pokebola y de estas salieron una umbreon y una espeon,con un collar con el símbolo del sol -chicas por favor podrían usar destello -les dijo a sus pokemon quienes hicieron caso y usaron destello iluminando el camino.

Gran idea serena hacer que umbreon y espeon usen destello,asi iluminan el camino -Dijo clemont.

Los chicos se fueron mas tranquilos sabiendo que tenían a espeon y a umbreon,pero se tuvieron que separar ya que avían dos caminos,clemont fue con bonnie dedenne,puni-chan y con espeon mientras que ash se fue con serena,con pikachu y con umbreon.

Ahh serena cuanto hemos caminado? -Pregunto ash muy cansado.

Pues no lo se,pero digo que mucho -Dijo serena quien no estaba cansada.

Serena estas bien? -Pregunto ash algo preocupado.

Si estoy bien -Respondió serena.

Bien...eh...espera no puedo ver nada -Dijo ash quien casi no podia ver nada porque la niebla les hacia incapaz de ver,incluso a umbreon se le dificultaba.

Umbreon regresa -Dijo serena regresando a su pokemon a la pokebola **(aunque suene muy mal la verdad estoy acostumbrada a decirlo asi jeje)**.

Pikachu tu entra en mi mochila por favor -Dijo ash pidiéndole a su amigo que entrara a su mochila,al principio no quiso pero luego accedió.

Serena dame tu mano,así no nos vamos a separar -Dijo ash extendiendo su mano a serena y serena la tomo.

Pasaron los minutos y los segundos y ash y serena estaban mas que perdidos,no encontraban nada,y la niebla se los dificultaba mucho.

Ayy arceus,hemos caminado mucho,los pies no me dan para mas -Dijo ash quien se sentó en el suelo por el cansancio.

Descansemos un rato entonces jeje -Dijo serena un poco cansada.

Ay si -Dijo ash mas que cansado.

Iré a ver si encuentro algo -Dijo serena.

Pero ten cuidado por favor -Dijo ash muy preocupado.

Lo tendré no te preocupes -Dijo serena con una sonrisa y se fue,ya de lejos empezó a ver a su alrededor -Bien tengo que ayudar en esto -se dijo a su misma pero luego escucho gritos y ruidos tenebrosos incluso cantos -Pero parece que sera muy difícil.

Serena,serena donde estas! -Gritaba ash pues serena avía tardado mucho en volver causando que ash se preocupara mucho,pero luego ve una sombre que señalaba que la siguiera cosa que el hizo*.

Esa sombre me da miedo,pero si quiere que la siga lo haré -Dijo ash con algo de miedo pero luego comienza a ver sombras por todos lados hasta que escucho unas voces llamándolo.

ASH! -Gritaron dos personas y cuando ash volteo a ver eran clemont y bonnie junto con espeon.

Chicos me alegran que estén bien -Dijo ash con una sonrisa mientras pikachu salia de su mochila se ponía en su hombro como de costumbre y saludo a sus amigos feliz de verlos.

Si,a nosotros también nos alegra ver que estés bien...espera y serena? -Pregunto clemont al no ver a la peli - miel.

No lo se,nos separa y luego tardo en volver -Respondió ash muy preocupado pero luego ven una sombra que hacia señales de que la siguieran.

Miren,quiere que la sigamos -Dijo la pequeña bonnie.

Pues sigamos la -Respondió ash y todos siguieron a la sombra hasta que luego desapareció dejándolos sorprendidos.

Que? nos dejo? ayyy sombra mala -Exclamo bonnie haciendo un puchero pero luego puni-chan se baja del bolso de bonnie -Puni-chan espera!

Puni-chan se paro y les señalo a los chicos algo y cuando lo vieron estos se quedaron asombrados,era el pueblo y se veía perfectamente el centro pokemon.

Es el centro pokemon,sii lo logramos -Dijo muy feliz bonnie mientras tomaba a puni-chan en sus brazos y lo abrazaba.

Si,pero como? -Dijo clemont muy sorprendido.

La sombra chicos,fue la sombra quien nos ayudo -Dijo ash feliz ya que la sombra después de todo solo los estaba ayudando.

Y no fue a la única que ayudo -Dijo una voz y cuando voltearon vieron a serena.

Serena! -Grito ash muy feliz de verla y la abrazo haciendo sonrojar mucho a esta.

Y..yo también estoy feliz de verte ash -Dijo serena muy sonrojada y luego espeon se lanzo a sus brazos -también estoy feliz de verte espeon.

Sii serena esta bien y todos estamos bien,vayamos al centro pokemon juntos! -Grito con alegría bonnie y salio corriendo al centro pokemon y los demás la siguieron,luego de poner a sus pokemon a descansar,cenaron se bañaron y se alistaron para dormir,pero serena al ver a todos dormir se levanto y hizo lo mismo que el día anterior.

Como les digo? es tan difícil de lo que parece -Dijo serena mirando su collar pero luego se fue a su cama y se acostó -Por ahora no les diré,tendré que actuar como si nada me pasara -Dijo para luego dormirse.

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Ayyy fin puedo continuar esta historia,y asi hare hasta poder hacer el cap 20 ;_;,pero bueno,espero que les haya gustado,nos vemos un beso y un abrazo para ustedes cuidense n.n.**


	3. La laguna de la ninfia oscura

**Alolaa al fin cap 3,no se porque me emociono tal vez porque ya quiero hacer el cap 20? si eso debe ser,es que ya tengo planeado como sera el cap 20,lo malo es que primero tengo que hacer todo los capitulos de nuevo XD,pero bueno con paciencia se logra,comencemos.**

 **La laguna de la ninfia oscura.**

Después del incidente del bosque nuestros héroes decidieron descansar en una pequeña laguna,bonnie se divertía con puni-chan dedenne y pikachu,clemont haciendo sus inventos nuevos y ash se encontraba mirando a la pequeña bonnie y a los pokemon divertirse pero luego ve que alguien faltaba y miro a su alrededor y vio a serena buscando algo por donde estaban sus mochilas por lo que fue a revisar.

Pasa algo serena? -pregunta ash.

Ahh..ah hola ash,me asustaste -dice un poco calmada.

Lo siento jeje,que estas buscando? -pregunta de nuevo al ver que seguía buscando algo.

La pokebola de vaporeon -dice serena mientras seguía buscando y ash la ayudo,y luego la encontraron y serena la tomo y saco a una vaporeon con un collar de perlas -vamos a jugar con los demás un rato vaporeon.

Las dos salen corriendo a la laguna y se lanzan pero no sabian que ash les tendió una trampa y se lanzo a ellas haciendo que cayera encima de serena.

Lo siento serena jajaja -dice mientras se ria.

Con que es gracioso eh -se sumerje bajo en agua y toma los pies de ash y lo sostiene,haciendo que se quedara casi sin aire pero lo soltó,luego de eso se empezaron a divertir,pero luego llego un chico y les dijo que se salieran de ahi por lo que confundidos se salieron.

Porque tenemos que salirnos,era divertido -se quejo bonnie.

Es peligroso,estarian en peligro si la ninfia los atrapa -dice el chico haciendo que los demas tuvieran curiosidad.

Ninfia? que es eso? -pregunto la pequeña bonnie.

Es una clase de demonio o eso dicen,ya que la gente que ah venido a este lugar nunca a regresado,que la ninfia los atrapo -dice el chico.

Entonces,ya no podemos estar aqui? -dice clemont y el chico asiente -de acuerdo,por cierto mi nombre es clemont.

Soy ash,y el es mi compañero pikachu -dice ash saludando y pikachu saluda al chico en su lenguaje.

Yo soy bonnie ellos son puni-chan y dedenne -dijo bonnie presentando a sus pequeños amigos.

Soy serena,y ella es vaporeon -dijo serena y vaporeon solo saludo con su cola.

Un gusto en conocerlos,soy tred -dice el chico presentándose,era un chico de cabello azul oscuro ojos naranja,vestía una camisa negra con el estampado de un darkrai tenia unos jeans grises y unos zapatos deportivos azules,los chicos iban a recoger sus cosas pero de la nada un tentáculo sale del agua atrapando a serena.

SERENA! pikachu rapido usa atractrueno! -dice ash muy preocupado por serena y pikachu hizo caso pero solo apareció otro tentáculo y tomo a pikachu por la cola y lo lanzo contra unos arboles y se llevo a serena,vaporeon se lanzo al agua a recuperar a su entrenadora,ash iba hacer lo mismo pero tred lo detuvo.

Ash,no es peligroso,salvaremos a serena,pero asi no -toma del brazo a ash -sigan me por favor -dice tred y todos se cambian y toman sus cosas para luego seguir a tred quien los llevo a una cabaña y tomaron equipo para bucear y regresaron a la laguna y ash y tred se sumergieron.

Serena...espero que estés bien -dice ash en su mente y luego ve a vaporeon -vaporeon! donde esta serena? -preocupado,Vaporeon hizo señas para que la siguieran y los guió a una cueva donde estaba serena sentada con algunos rasguños en sus piernas.

Serena! -grita ash muy feliz de verla.

Ash! tred! no pueden estar aquí tienen que irse -dijo serena muy preocupada pero ash solo entro en la cueva y la abrazo.

No te dejare sola serena,nunca lo haré -dice ash mirándola a los ojos haciendo que serena se sonrojara.

Ash...-susurra con una sonrisa pero luego aparece un milotic shiny y se molesto pero serena la detuvo -ellos son mis amigos,por favor,deja que también te ayuden -dijo serena haciendo que la milotic se calmara y aceptara.

E...ella es la ninfia? -pregunto tred sorprendido y tanto serena como milotic asintieron -e..es una milotic.

Y es shiny,eso es genial! pero,que paso? en que debemos ayudarla! -pregunta ash.

Su familia fue capturada por unos cazadores furtivos,ya sabe donde están pero necesita ayuda -dijo serena mirando a milotic.

Entonces,cuenta con nosotros milotic -dice ash con su típica sonrisa y luego todos salieron de la laguna,le explicaron todo a clemont y bonnie quienes estaban aliviados de que serena estuviera bien y fueron a rescatar a la familia de milotic y luego encontraron los cazadores.

Todo listo señor -dice uno de ellos a su líder pero antes de que hicieran algo mas un atractrueno los detuvo.

Dejen ir a esos pokemon ahora -dice ash muy molesto,los hombres solo sacaron a sus pokemon.

Obligamos niño -dice el líder.

Ustedes lo pidieron,braixen sal! -dijo serena y saco su braixen con su típica ramita con un listón rojo.

Sal chespin -dijo clemont sacando a chespin.

 **(Canción que suena: Rise).**

Pikachu usa cola de hierro -ordeno ash a pikachu.

Weavile usa garra de metal -ordeno uno de los hombre su pokemon quien obedeció,ambos ataques chocaron.

Braixen usa lanzallamas en weavile -ordeno serena a braixen quien realizo el ataque lastimando mucho a weavile -ahora vaporeon usa hidrobomba -vaporeon cargo el ataque dejando a weavile fuera de combate.

Houndoom usa pulso oscuro contra braixen -ordeno el líder a su houndoom quien se lanzo hacia braixen y uso pulso oscuro pero fue detenido por la milotic shiny quien uso cola de hierro.

Chespin usa misil aguja -ordeno clemont.

Pikachu usa electro bola -ordeno ash a pikachu.

Braixen usa llamarada y vaporeon rayo aurora -ordeno serena a sus compañeras y milotic uso rayo de hielo y todos los ataque fueron hacia el houndoom quien quedo muy lastimado,pero de la nada una bola de energía oscura rompió las jaulas donde estaban los milotic,poliwag,psyduck,golduck,lapras,marill y muchos otros pokemon,quienes enfadados usaron ataques de tipo agua y lastimaron a todos los cazadores,luego de eso vino la oficial jenny y se llevo a todos y los chicos se fueron a la laguna a divertirse con los pokemon.

Chicos miren esto! -dijo tred llamando la atención de todos,tred les mostró fotos de una criatura con cola de sirena sus brazos eran de un tipo de pokemon y tenia orejas también,pero la silueta era negra por lo que no se podía ver quien era o que era,pero serena se asusto por eso.

Sera mejor...que quemes las fotos -dijo serena.

Que!? porque serena!? -pregunto muy sorprendida bonnie.

Es que si alguien encuentra esas fotos querrán buscar esa cosa y podría asustar a las personas -dijo serena muy seria cosa rara en ella.

Cierto...debemos quemarla -dijo tred entendiendo lo que quería serena,braixen prendió fuego a la foto y luego de eso solo se divirtieron hasta que llego la hora de despedirse.

Bueno tred,debemos seguir con nuestro viaje -dijo ash.

Si,y no se preocupen por ellos,yo seré el cuidador de ahora en adelante de este bosque y de sus pokemon -dice tred con una sonrisa.

Sii,bonnie quiere volver un día otra vez para acá! -dice bonnie muy feliz.

Así sera -dijo tred acariciando la cabeza de bonnie -bueno es hora de despedirnos.

Si,cuídate tred,nos vemos -dijo ash ya hiendo se con los demás.

Nos vemos luego! -grito tred desde lejos con una sonrisa.

Durante el camino serena estaba pensativa mientras miraba al piso.

Estuvo cerca,debo tener cuidado...aun no deben saberlo -dice serena en un susurro mientras veía a sus amigos.

 **Esta historia continuar.**

 **Ahhh al fin!,debo de decir...que cambie mucho este capitulo XD es un poco mas largo,pero aun así espero que les guste,sin mas que decir nos vemos cuídense n.n.**


	4. El fuego oscuro del pueblo fire

**Alola si! tan rápido cap 4? si tenia muchas ganas de escribir jaja,sin mas que decir comencemos.**

 **El fuego oscuro del pueblo fire.**

Después de lo sucedido en la laguna de la ninfia oscura y tras despedirse de tred,nuestros héroes se hospedaron en el centro pokemon,pero últimamente no están tranquilos,y mas si se trata de serena quien actúa muy extraño.

Hola enfermera joy puede revisar a nuestros pokemon? -pregunto ash y la enfermera joy acepto con gusto.

¡Serena ven vamos a jugar!-dijo la pequeña bonnie tomando de la mano a serena quien acepto.

Serena es amable y tierna con las personas -dijo ash mirando como se iban a jugar.

Si,pero algo no esta bien con ella -dijo clemont en un tono serio haciendo preocupar a ash.

A que te refieres? -pregunto ash.

Cuando estábamos en la laguna,y el tentáculo la atrapo...no grito no parecía asustada -dijo clemont haciendo sorprender a ash.

Cierto,pero no podemos decir que sea algo malo -dijo ash,pero luego escucharon un grito afuera y salieron a revisar y cuando vieron,serena estaba en el suelo con la ropa sucia igual que bonnie -que paso? -pregunto muy preocupado y ayudo a serena a levantarse y clemont hizo lo mismo con su hermanita.

Estaba jugando ahi -señala arriba de una cerca -cuando me resbale y me caí,pero gracias a serena no me lastime mucho -dijo bonnie pero serena estaba llorando -s..serena?

E..eres una tonta! te pudiste haber roto una pierna! no lo vuelvas hacer! -dice serena en un grito de llanto -n...no -dice en un susurro que nadie escucho pero lo anterior hizo preocupar a los demás y en especial a ash.

Serena..c..cálmate -dijo ash abrazándola pero luego se ve un incendio en el centro pokemon por lo que fueron a ver lo que ocurrió,cuando entraron tanto la cocina como algunas partes del centro pokemon ardían en llamas,y la enfermera joy junto con otros entrenadores trataban de apagar el fuego,ash tomo la pokebola de greninja y saco a su pokemon - greninja usa pulso de agua en las llamas -ordeno ash a greninja quien obedeció,serena tomo la pokebola de vaporeon y hizo lo mismo.

Vaporeon usa hidrobomba -ordeno y vaporeon ejecuto el ataque,poco a poco las llamas se empezaron a apagar hasta que por fin de extinguieron.

Al fin terminaron -dijo la enfermera joy aliviada y los demás entrenadores empezaron a arreglar el centro pokemon con ayuda de sus pokemon también.

Saldré a ver que fue lo que lo ocasiono -dijo serena.

Yo voy contigo -dijo ash guardando a greninja.

Nosotros nos quedaremos para ayudar a la enfermera joy -dijo clemont y se pusieron de acuerdo,ash y serena salieron y vieron a 3 pokemon de tipo fuego,un pyroar,un flareon shiny y un quilava quienes iban a atacar a ash y serena pero esta los detuvo.

Tranquilos,no somos sus enemigos,solo queremos saber quienes ocasionaron el incendio -dijo serena calmando a los pokemon quienes les indicaron que los siguieran cosa que hicieron.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a un lugar abandonado,era como un templo y ash y serena entraron y se encontraron un charizard, volcarona,ninetales y un houndoom,quienes se molestaron al verlos,ash saco a greninja y le ordeno que usara churiken de agua.

Vaporeon usa rayo burbuja contra ninetales -ordeno serena y vaporeon uso rayo burbuja pero el ninetales esquivo el ataque y uso hyper voz -creo que necesitamos mas ayuda -lanzo dos pokebolas y de estas salieron su braixen y una flareon con un collar formando pequeñas llamas y en el centro tenían un flor estando en llamas -braixen usa poder oculto contra charizard y flareon usa colmillo de fuego en volcarona -ambas pokemon obedecieron y ejecutaron el ataque lastimando a sus oponentes pero el houndoom uso pulso oscuro contra todos lastiman dolos demasiado,pero braixen y flareon empezaron a arder en llamas-p..p..pero que?

Aprendieron carga de fuego -dijo ash muy sorprendido.

Braixen flareon eso es genial! -dijo serena muy feliz y ambas pokemon usaron el ataque mientras que vaporeon pikachu y greninja usaban hidrobomba electro bola y pulso de agua mientras que los pokemon aliados usaban,lanzallamas,llamarada y rapidez lastimando a todos los pokemon.

Creo que ya termino -dijo ash esperando haber terminado,pero el houndoom se levanto mordiendo a braixen y lanzando la contra la pared y fue directo a atacar a ash pero de la nada apareció un lanzallamas de color morado con negro deteniendo al houndoom quien cayo debilitado -d..d...de donde vino eso? -pregunto sorprendido,pero vio que serena avía devuelto a sus pokemon a sus pokebolas y saco a espeon y umbreon

Podrían usar fuerza psiquica y llevarse a los pokemon inconscientes afuera? por favor -dijo serena y el templo empezó a desmoronarse,ash guardo greninja y todos salieron del templo luego de eso los pokemon despertaron pero serena les pregunto si ellos ocasionaron el incendio pero dijeron que no,por lo que ash y serena se disculparon por haberlos atacados y los pokemon aceptaron sus disculpas y ellos hicieron lo mismo,luego de todo eso fueron de nuevo al centro pokemon que ya estaba arreglado otra vez,la enfermera joy curo a los pokemon heridos y todos se fueron como amigos al bosque,ash serena clemont y bonnie cenaron y se fueron a dormir,pero antes bonnie y serena se bañaron ya que estaban sucias,luego de eso se fueron adormir, pero serena sigue despierta.

Soy estúpida,porque razón hice eso,si ash me hubiera descubierto...-dice serena mirando su collar-todo es mas difícil ahora...es imposible que pueda con todo...pero por ellos -mirando sus amigos y luego a ash -tengo que hacerlo por ellos...-dijo serena se acostó en su cama y se empezó a dormir.

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Siii al fin termine el cap y muy rápido XD,ayer subí el 3 y hoy el 4 genial,bueno hoy en verdad no tengo mucho que decir,espero que les haya gustado el cap nos vemos cuídense n.n.**


	5. El bosque de la serpiente sombra

**Alolaa! si volví con esta historia al fin y tenia muchas ganas así que,no diré nada,bueno,si no publico nada hasta que vuelvan a empezar las clases es porque saque malas notas en alguna materia y me quitaron la computadora,espero que eso no pase pero bueno,si mas que decir comencemos :3.**

 **El bosque de la serpiente sombra.**

Nuestros héroes atravesaban un bosque hacia su camino al centro pokemon,pero ya se hacia de noche por lo que buscaban un lugar para acampar,pero el bosque no era lo que aparentaba.

Clemont! ya encontraron un lugar para acampar,estoy cansada y este bosque me da miedo -Exclamo bonnie con un tono mezclado de miedo y cansancio.

Si ya encontramos un lugar,solo tenemos que poner las carpas y haré la cena -dice clemont calmando a su hermanita pequeña,luego de eso todos acomodaron sus cosas,ash y serena montaron las carpas y bonnie ayudaba a su hermano,ash saco a sus pokemon,un greninja,talonflame,noivern,hawlucha,una snivy,un leavanny y un charizard,clemont saca a su luxry,heliolisk bunnelby,chespin y rufflet,serena a su braixen,una sylveon,una umbreon,espeon,vaporeon,jolteon,glaceon y una leafeon,una swablu, **(mi historia cambia mucho,por lo que cada personaje tendrá diferentes pokemon)** ,un pancham y una zorua todos empezaron a comer,pero serena solo miraba su plato sin ni siquiera tomar el tenedor.

Serena que pasa? -pregunto ash preocupado.

No nada,solo pensaba -dice con una sonrisa para calmarlo pero no funciono.

No,serena últimamente estas actuando extraño,puedes contarnos lo que pasa -dijo clemont en un tono mezclando seriedad y preocupación.

Estoy bien...clemont...dejen de preocuparse -dijo serena ya molesta y se levanto se su silla,pero bonnie la tomo de la mano.

No por favor serena,dinos -dice bonnie con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos pero serena solo se soltó..pero de la nada una sombra con forma de serperior atrapando a serena y la empezó a estrangular.

SERENA! PIKACHU USA ATRACTRUENO -ordeno ash muy preocupado por su amiga,pikachu salto al aire ejecutando el movimiento,pero la sombra solo lo esquivo -diablos...greninja shuriken de agua,noivern pulso dragón! -ordeno ash y sus dos pokemon obedecieron,greninja creo un shuriken de agua pero este se volvió rojo y lo lanzo a la sombra,pero de la nada noivern uso pulso dragón haciendo que la sombra soltara a serena,braixen corrio hacia su entrenadora y la tomo en brazos rápidamente,todos corrieron hacia ellas.

Serena...serena por favor despierta -dice ash con una voz quebrada,clemont puso tres de sus dedos en el cuello de serena.

Aun respira,pero necesita descansar dice clemont y ash tomo a serena en sus brazos y la cargo al estilo princesa hacia la carpa que compartía junto con bonnie,clemont le dio una medicina para que se recuperara,braixen entro para ver como estaba su compañera,pero detrás de ella venia greninja.

Tranquila braixen,serena estará bien -dice ash con una sonrisa -recuerda,ella es fuerte.

Brai braixen (lo se) -dice braixen en su lenguaje,se acerco a su entrenadora y se acostó a su lado a esperar que despertara pero poco a poco el sueño le fue ganando y quedo dormida junto a su entrenadora,greninja vio a braixen triste ya que el sabia que ella la quería mucho,y el solo la quería ver feliz.

La amas...no es así greninja? -pregunto ash a su pokemon,el solo se sonrojo pero dijo que si ya que no tenia escapatoria-oye no tienes que avergonzarte.

 _Pero ash...somos opuestos..no puedo enamorarme de un pokemon de tipo fuego,le puedo hacer daño_ -dice greninja muy triste pero ash coloca su mano en su hombro.

Greninja no le harás daño,solo porque eres un pokemon de tipo agua no significa que la lastimaras,créeme -dice ash con una sonrisa cual animo a greninja.

Luego de 2 horas después de que serena fue atacada,ella empezó a despertar,ash se despertó ya que se había quedado dormido en la carpa para cuando despertara serena estuviera ahí para ayudarla en lo que sea,braixen también se despertó mirando a su entrenadora feliz.

B..braixen? -pregunto serena aun entre sueño pero poco a poco empezó a recobrar conciencia -braixen! -abrazo a su compañera muy feliz quien correspondió el abrazo con gusto,pero luego noto que no estaban solas y volteo a ver y se sonrojo que era ash -a..ash...q..que..h..haces aquí? -pregunto tartamudeando mucho.

Pues..decidí esperar a que despertaras por lo que me quede contigo jeje -dice ash rascándose la nuca,serena lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo sonrojar a ash -p..porque..f..fue eso?

P..por..e..estar conmigo -dice con una sonrisa tierna,ash solo se sonrojo mas,pero luego salieron ambos de la carpa y todos sus amigos estaban feliz de que su amiga estuviera bien,pero su momento fue interrumpido de nuevo por la sombra quien casi atrapa de nuevo a serena,pero braixen la empujo a tiempo -creo que es hora de que esta sombra aprenda algunas cosas,braixen lanzallamas,pancham pulso oscuro! -ordeno serena a sus pokemon quienes obedecieron,pancham uso pulso oscuro pero fue hacia en piso creando una pantalla de humo cosa que aprovecho braixen y con su rapidez ejecuto el ataque rápidamente,haciendo que la sombra retrocediera un poco,pero algo empezó a caer de ella y cuando se disperso el humo se vio que era un serperior shiny,pero no era de un tamaño normal,era gigante y detrás de el aparecieron varios gengar mas directo,5.

E..era un serperior todo este tiempo! que quieres con serena!? -pregunto bonnie muy molesta,pero recibió una respuesta muy violenta,uno de los gengar uso pulso oscuro contra ella pero sylveon se interpuso entre el ataque recibiendo ella el ataque que no tuvo efecto alguno.

Sylveon usa viento de hada! espeon brillo mágico y leafeon tormenta de pétalos! -ordeno serena y sus tres pokemon obedecieron, leafeon uso tormenta de pétalos cubriendo a espeon y a sylveon quien aprovecho para usar viendo de hada mandando a los pétalos hacia los gengar quienes no podían ver nada y espeon uso brillo mágico dañan dolos mucho dejándolos inmóviles para seguir luchando,el serperior uso bola de energía quien fue directo a espeon pero flareon se interpuso usando carga de fuego -espero que funcione...sylveon viendo de hada y flareon carga de fuego! -ordeno serena,flareon uso carga de fuego y fue directo a serperior y sylveon uso viendo de hada haciendo que las llamas creadas por la carga de fuego hicieran un aro de fuego alrededor de flareon -bien,braixen usa llamarada! -braixen salto rápidamente distrayendo al serperior y uso llamarada quien impacto contra el serperior dejándolo algo lastimado **(defensa nivel:1530 XD)** pero luego recibió la carga de fuego de flareon haciéndole mucho daño -ash!

Bien...talonflame carga de fuego! -ordeno ash a su talonflame quien obedeció su orden y su cuerpo empezó arder en llamas y fue directo hacia el serperior quien no pudo esquivar los los ataques anteriores y la carga de fuego impacto dejándolo muy mal herido,pero luego uso tormenta de hojas y desapareció junto con los gengar.

SI! ash y serena lo lograron! -gritaba bonnie muy feliz.

Fue increible,serena como se te ocurrió esa combinación de movimientos!? -grito clemont muy asombrado cosa que avergonzo un poco a serena.

No es obvio clemont!? -dice su hermana pegando le en la cabeza causando una risa entre el grupo,pero serena estaba aliviada de que todos estuvieran bien y solo dio una sonrisa,luego de todo eso todos cenaron mientras de divertían y habían peleas entre dos típicos pokemon rivales luego de tanta diversión todos se fueron adormir,pero serena estaba inquieta con lo ocurrido.

Porque ese serperior me quería asesinar...? acaso...-dice serena susurrando para no despertar a bonnie -no..no puede estar pasando...

 _Serena? que pasa?_ -pregunto su compañera pokemon braixen.

Braixen...esta -no pudo terminar de decir ya que braixen asintio con la cabeza.

 _Lo se,esta ocurriendo_ -dice braixen con un tono serio y preocupado.

Solo espero que ellos no salgan lastimados -dice dando un suspiro -vayamos a dormir,es tarde -dice con una sonrisa y braixen acepta y luego ambas se vuelven a acostar para volver a dormir.

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Yaii si termine XD!,como vieron las letras " _t"_ serán usadas para cuando un pokemon hable con su entrenador,ya que el los entiende mejor,cuando no sea con el y estén varios presentes se usaran los paréntesis y cuando sea la conversación de unos pokemon se usaran las letras normales,bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap jaja ya que vendrán cosas mejores después de que termine los demás XD,pero eso si...no vayan a decir en las reviews cuando haga el cap 20 y 21 no queden así "O.O" o así "°O°" porque no se esperaran lo que pasara en esos XD,ademas estoy orgullosa de como me salieron las combinaciones,ya que me gustan mucho los performes y claro,no miento tarde 2 horas en imaginar las combinaciones perfectas,yo en estas cosas si soy algo buena pero en batallas no hablemos plis XD,y si se preguntan..porque serena tiene todas las eeveevoluciones? bueno,eso se vera mas adelante y también tendrá una eevee pero esta sera muy especial jaja x3,y si,como dije cada personaje tendrá pokemon muy diferentes,aunque parece que me pase poniendo a 3 pokemon de tipo volador a serena pero tengo mis razones,una cosa,esta historia tendrá otra continuación si,sera la hija de yveltal solo que en este caso en alola,y todo,repito,TODO! sera muy diferente que en el anime,solo esperen al final de esta,que serán...cham cham cham! 100 caps XD o a lo mejor 50,no se ya veremos :3,sin mas que decir espero que les haya gustado nos vemos n.n.**

 **PD: Responderé reviews cuando llegue al cap 20 XD no me maten que si no se quedan si esta historias y las demas jajaja,sayonara :3.**


	6. El gato eléctrico del pueblo electric

**SI!** **cap 6 rápido! es que por si me quitan la computadora tengo aunque sea las cosas adelantadas así que,espero que por arceus salga bien,y una cosa,no cambiare para nada los nombres de los capítulos porque solo lo que pasa en estos cambian,ya cuando termine el cap 7,ahí todo sera igual que en los originales,pero bueno comencemos el cap :D.**

 **El gato eléctrico del pueblo electric.**

Nuestros héroes después de pasar aquel momento aterrador con ese serperior y esos gengar,el grupo llego al centro pokemon pero en este pueblo tenia muchas decoraciones de pokemon tipo eléctrico o adornos representando a esto.

Clemont que pueblo es este? -pregunto bonnie jalando la ropa de su hermano.

Déjame ver -dice serena mientras sacaba su guía de viajes -bueno,este pueblo se llama pueblo electric,y parece que tienen un festival para honrar a los pokemon tipo eléctrico.

Enserio!? -grito bonnie muy feliz al oir eso -clemont podemos participar en el festival!?

Eehh..claro pero primero vayamos al centro pokemon -dijo clemont y bonnie fue corriendo al centro pokemon y todos la siguieron,y cuando entraron vieron a muchas personas con distintos pokemon de tipo eléctrico y fueron averiguar mas con la enfermera joy **(aquí me salto todo porque me da flojera XD,solo les dire que es como el de las calabazas esas,así les digo yo a Pumpkaboo y a su evolucion Gourgeist jajaja).**

Luego de que la enfermera joy les explicara,nuestros heroes decidieron vestirse para el festival,bonnie se vistió de dedenne,ash de pikachu,clemont de eelektross y serena se disfrazo de emolga,y claro los pokemon también se disfrazaron,dedenne de luxray,pikachu de manectric,y la jolteon de serena de un joltik **(obvio no cambia mucho XD)** y todos se fueron a divertir.

Dedenne te ves muy bonito! -dice bonnie mientras veia a dedenne,pero luego vio a puni-chan -ohh ya se! serena disfraza a puni-cha de chinchou!

Claro -serena se llevo a puni-cahn y cuando volvió,estaba disfrazado de un chinchou.

Puni-chan te ves super bonito! -grito bonnie al ver a puni-chan.

Bueno,oye serena que te parece una batalla pokemon -pregunto ash -despues de lo de ayer,quiero ver que tan fuerte de has vuelto.

Eh..claro ash -acepto-que dices jolteon? -pregunto a su jolteon quien a pesar de tener el disfraz de joltik se podia notar un collar con forma de rayo.

Jol jolte jolteon (claro que acepto) -dice mientras miraba a pikachu,todos fueron afuera al campo de batalla,pikachu fue al campo y ash saco a snivy -snivy eh? en ese caso -lanzo una pokebola y de esta salio sylveon quien a mirar que snivy y pikachu se saludaban le entraron celos y inflamo sus mejillas **(el puchero que hace bonnie X3)** haciendo que parecieran las mejillas de un pikachu-sylveon concéntrate.

Syl sylveon (si lo siento) -dice avergonzada.

Bien,pikahcu cola de hierro en sylveon,snivy tormenta de hojas en jolteon! -ordeno ash y sus compañeros obedecieron.

Eso pensé,sylveon fueza lunar y jolteon atactrueno! -ordeno serena sylveon empezó a cargar la fuerza lunar y jolteon el atactrueno,cuando ambas lanzaron el ataque,jolteon uso atactrueno en la fuerza lunar haciendo que se volviera de color azul con amarillo volviéndola eléctrica y fue directo hacia snivy.

Pikachu cola de hierro ahora! -pikachu fue hacia la fuerza lunar eléctrica pero no contó que sylveon usara sus listones para detenerlo y snivy recibió la fuerza lunar cosa que aprovecho jolteon mordiendo uno de los listones de sylveon con colmillo trueno electrocutando a pikachu y a sylveon -vaya,buen estrategia pero...-vio un listón de sylveon de la cabeza enterrado en el suelo.

Perfecto..ahora! -sylveon uso brillo mágico cegando a pikachu y snivy cosa que aprovecharon ella y jolteon,sylveon uso viento de hada mientras que jolteon uso carga salvaje combinado con ataque rápido,sylveon usando viento de hada con jolteon hizo lo mismo que con flareon,solo que este era eléctrico.

No pasara,snivy tormenta de hojas! -snivy creo un tornado de hojas que iban directo a a jolteon pero sylveon se interpuso recibiendo el ataque.

Sylveon bola sombra! -sylveon creo una bola de energía morada y fue directo a snivy pero pikachu recibió el ataque ayudando a snivy-no pasara,ojitos tiernos! -sylveon ejecuto el ataque haciendo que el ataque tanto de pikachu como el de snivy disminuyera,pero de la nada pikachu se empezó acercar a sylveon haciendo que esta se asustara y saliera corriendo a los brazos de su entrenadora -s..sylveon que pasa?

Syl sylve..sylveon..s..sylve (b..bueno..e..es..que..e..estoy) -trato de decir sylveon haciendo que serena entendiera.

Okey se acabo el combate jeje -dijo serena muy nerviosa devolviendo a sylveon a su pokebola pero pikachu miro a serena muy molesto-jolteon..por favor.

Jolteon entendió lo que quería decir serena y noqueo a pikachu con ataque rápido y luego bajo sus orejas sintiendo pena por su compañera sylveon.

Serena que le paso a sylveon? -pregunto ash caminando hacia serena con snivy.

Bueno...no lo entenderías jeje -dijo serena aun nerviosa pero de la anda todas las luces se habían apagado por lo que fueron de nuevo al centro pokemon -enfermera que paso?

No lo se,los generadores no funcionan -dice la enfermera muy preocupada -necesito la luz para atender a muchos pokemon.

No se preocupe,me quedare para atender algunos pokemon -dijo clemont ofreciéndose para ayudar.

Bonnie también quiere ayudar! -dijo bonnie muy feliz.

Serena y yo averiguaremos que paso con la energía -dijo ash devolviendo a snivy a su pokebola y pikachu volvió en si poniéndose en su hombro.

Tengan -la enfermera le da un mapa -es el mapa para llegar a los generadores de luz del faro,pero tengan cuidado por favor.

Lo tendremos no se preocupe -dice serena con una sonrisa y luego todos se separaron,ash y serena fueron al faro del pueblo y cuando entraron,vieron muchas cosas de electricidad cortadas o arrancadas -debe ser por esto que se fue toda la luz.

Veo que le faltan 3 fusibles,debemos buscarlos -dijo ash dándose cuenta de lo que faltaba.

Vayamos -dijo serena y saco a su braixen quien encendió su vara para darles luz,empezaron a caminar mientras ash veía el mapa pero de la nada 3 pokemon distintos de tipo fantasma un sableye,un banette y un chandelure y los tres tenían un fusible -ustedes hicieron que en todo el pueblo se fuera la luz,devuelvan esos fusibles! -grito serena muy molesta,los tres pokemon solo se rieron y con la cabeza dijeron que no-quieren jugar malo? pues que sea así...sal zorua! -lanzo una pokebola y de esta salio su zorua,jolteon le explico todo haciendo que zorua sonriera-bien,zorua pulso oscuro! -zorua empezó a correr en zigzag logrando confundir a los tres pokemon salto al aire y uso pulso oscuro contra los tres haciéndoles mucho daño.

Greninja sal! -ash lanzo una pokebola y de esta salio greninja- cuchillada nocturna ahora! -greninja corrió con rapidez hacia el chandelure y uso cuchillada contra el haciendo retroceder-shuriken de agua! -greninja creo dos shuriken de agua lanzados contra chandelure pero el banette de interpuso usando bola sombra contra greninja dando a su contrincante.

Ash tengo una idea -dijo serena llamando la atención de ash -zorua hazlo! -zorua corrió en círculos creando polvo y uso bola sombra contra el suelo creando una pantalla de humo cuando se disperso los tres pokemon tipo fantasma vieron a dos greninja.

Increíble serena -susurro ash-greninja doble equipo y cuchillada nocturna!

Greninja cuchillada nocturna! -dijo serena repitiendo lo mismo y aparecieron varios greninja siendo 10,los 10 greninjas corrieron hacia los pokemon de tipo fantasma pero el sableye creo varios bola sombra que fueron directo hacia los 10 -braixen lanzallamas jolteon electrobola! -ordeno serena a sus compañeras,braixen salto hacia arriba lanzando la lanzallamas pero cuando jolteon uso electrobola se envolvió en su alrededor creando una bola de fuego eléctrica de color naranja dando chispas amarillas chocando contra 3 de las bola sombra-greninja pulso oscuro y jolteon atactrueno!-un greninja empezó cargar un pulso oscuro mientras que jolteon un atactrueno cuando el greninja lanzo el pulso oscuro jolteon lanzo el atactrueno fusionándose con el pulso oscuro volviéndolo de un color morado con amarillo intenso y chispas de color azul oscuro hiendo directo hacia las demás bola sombra que quedaban chocando contra ellas ganando fuerza hiendo directo hacia el sableye dando contra el pero a la vez las chispas se dispersaron hacia los demás dándoles pequeñas descargas,luego de quedar paralizados esto fue aprovechado por los dos greninjas que quedaban ya que los demás habían desaparecido por tantos ataques quienes usaron cuchillada nocturna debilitando a los 3 pokemon.

Si lo logramos! -dijo ash alegre y uno de los greninja empezó a brillar haciéndose mas pequeño y era la zorua de serena -serena hacer que zorua se transformara en greninja fue genial! si que te has vuelto muy fuerte -dice ash dando una sonrisa haciendo que serena se sonrojara,braixen tomo los 3 fusibles y se los dio a su entrenadora pero el sableye se levanto y uso pulso oscuro contra unas rocas que habían arriba haciendo que todo en ese cuarto empezara a derrumbarse y el y sus amigos se fueron rápidamente -serena dame tu mano! grito muy preocupado ash tomando la mano de serena y devolviendo a greninja a su pokebola y serena hizo lo mismo con jolteon y zorua pero a braixen no ya que era la única que tenia luz para alumbrar el camino,rápidamente fueron corriendo hacia la salida pero alguien tomo a serena separando la el resto del grupo justo cuando casi salían -serena! -ash golpeo la puerta de la salida pero ya era tarde.

Ash sigue tu! yo buscare otra salida -dijo serena para calmarlo cosa que ash no estaba muy seguro pero acepto de todos modos hiendo se con braixen a poner los fusibles-no sean tan tontos jaja -dijo serena en una pequeña risa.

Mientras con ash y braixen,ambos fueron directo a poner los tres fusibles y cuando los colocaron todo seguía sin funcionar.

Porque diablos no funciona -dijo ash algo molesto y preocupado pero de la nada un rayo de color azul celeste con detalles rosados y plateados dio en los fusibles y toda la energía volvió-pero que..?-ash volteo y vio la sombra de un felino,y cuando miro sus ojos estos eran de un hermoso color celeste-q..que es...-no pudo terminar de decir ya que aquella criatura había desaparecido-pero que era...serena! braixen debemos buscarla! -grito ash muy preocupado pero alguien toca su hombo y ve quien es -s..serena!-la abraza.

A..ash tranquilo..h..había otra salida -dijo serena muy sonrojada por el abrazo.

Me alegro que estés bien -dijo separándose del abrazo algo sonrojado y luego braixen abrazo a su entrenadora.

Estoy bien,no te preocupes braixen -dijo con una sonrisa y luego de aquel momento tierno volvieron al centro pokemon donde la enfermera joy les dio las gracias y después de que curaran a sus pokemon todos cenaron y se fueron a dormir,claro que no antes de bañarse y luego de eso fueron a dormir,pero serena no del todo.

Siempre te preocupas por mi,me cuidas y me ayudas..y tener que ocultarte secretos...es algo..que odio -dice serena mientras se acercaba a ash-por eso...es mi turno de cuidarte..a todos -dice y le da un beso en la frente a ash y luego volvió a su cama para poder dormir pero no contaba que ash estuviera aun despierto en ese momento.

S..serena..porque..fue eso -se dijo a si mismo muy sonrojado y a pesar de lo que escucho también,dio una sonrisa y se volvió a dormir.

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Ayy al fin! dure..no miento...5 horas haciendo este cap! espero que les guste y espero sacar buenas notas ;_;,bueno no diré mucho,cuídense nos vemos n.n.**


	7. La zorro aurora de la montaña

**Alola! siii por fin con esta historia XDD,de nuevo jaja,por fin nos acercamos a lo que queremos,por fin XD,y hoy el cap sera la excepcion de no cambiar nombres XD y por fin me dejo de tonterias y comencemos.**

 **La zorro aurora de la montaña.**

Nuestros heroes despues de aquel incidente del pueblo electric al dia siguiente continuaron su viaje,pero durante este llegaron a un pueblo con muchos pokemon de tipo hielo distintos y para poder llegar al otro lado debian cruzar la montaña con ayuda de mamoswine y un pokemon guia quienes eran weavile,se llevaron dos mamoswine y dos weavile y se pusieron una ropa mas abrigada y partieron hacia su camino aunque iban a tener muchas dificultades.

Clemont falta mucho? -dijo bonnie quien se abrazaba a si misma por el frio.

Aun queda un poco bonnie resiste,pronto llegaremos -clemont se voltea y abraza a su hermana menor.

O tal vez no -dijo serena señalando una tormenta cosa que alerto a weavile y les indico que debian buscar refugio pero de la nada un rayo de hielo los separo creando una pared de hielo separandolos.

¿¡ASH SERENA ESTAN BIEN!? -grito preocupado clemont mientras abrazaba a su hermana menor.

Si estamos bien,ustedes sigan los alcanzaremos luego! -dijo ash calmando a clemont y este les hizo caso y se fue dejando a ash,serena,pikachu junto con mamoswine y weavile quienes siguieron a weavile para poder salir de ese lugar antes de que la tormenta los alcanzara,pero en su camino un abomasnow junto con dos beartic los atacaron,a pesar de tener a weavile con su rapidez 3 contra uno no era sificiente y incluso con a mamoswine ayudando era imposible.

Greninja,talonflame salgan! -ash lanzo 2 pokebolas y de estas salieron su greninja y talonflame.

Vaporeon,glaceon,braixen flareon salgan! -serena lanzo 4 pokebolas de estas salieron las pokemon nombradas -vaporeon hydrobomba,glaceon pulso de agua braixen llamarada y flareon lanzallamas!

Greninja shuriken de agua talonflame carga de fuego! -ordeno ash y los 6 pokemon ejecutaron los ataques haciendo que los 3 pokemon retrocedieran un poco pero desgraciadamente 4 beartic mas aparecieron dejando inconscientes a todos incluyendo a ash haciendo que los ojos de serena brillaran.

S..sera mejor que se vayan antes de que...-dice mientras apretaba sus puños y miraba con rabia a los 7 pokemon quienes solo la miraban divertidos y uno de los beartic la tomo pero sin darse cuenta serena le dio un golpe enel estomago haciendo que votara sangre por el hocico,los demas quedaron sorprendidos y miraron con horror a serena por lo que tomaron a su amigo y se fueron,serena miro a sus amigos y dio un suspiro.

Unas horas despues de aquel ataque,ash empezo a despertar,aunque su mirada era algo borrosa.

¿Um..d..donde estoy? -se pregunto asi mismo y alguien le salto encima -pikachu! estas bien!?

Si estoy bien ash -dice su fiel amigo con una sonrisa.

Me alegra,espera...¿¡y serena!? -pregunto alterado ash cuando vio una figura acercarse y al estar mas cerca lo abrazo.

No te alteres,estoy aqui -dice serena haciendo sonrojar a ash -como te sientes?

Bien,aunque que paso? -pregunto mirando aquellos ojos celestes.

Unos beartic mas aparecieron dejandolos insconcientes -dijo serena.

Pero..como te librastes de ellos!? y como nos tragistes a todos aqui!?-pregunto ash muy sorprendido.

B...bueno..mamoswine habia despertado por lo que me ayudo a traerlos aqui,dentro de la cueva -dice muy nerviosa.

Oh..vale -dice mientras se sobaba la cabeza,pero serena le dio un beso en la frente haciendo que se sonrojara mucho mas pero su momento fue interrumpido por los pokemon.

I..ire haber si la tormenta se detuvo -dice serena y sale de la cueva.

Oh..grandioso gracias -dice ash un poco molesto pero a la vez sonrojado y los pokemon sonrieron,pero luego pasaron los minutos y serena no volvia -sera mejor que salga -devolvio a sus pokemon a sus pokebolas pero greninja se quedo y pikachu se monto en su hombro mientras las pokemon de serena los seguian,luego de algunos minutos y de no encontrarla ash se empezaba a preocupar mas,pero de la nada una figura de ninetales aparecio indicandole que lo siguiera y una aurora aparecio en el cielo y ash empezo a seguirla hasta un punto en donde la figura desaparecio pero seguio corriendo ya que habia visto mas adelante a sus amigos-Clemot bonnie!

Ash pikachu! -gritaron los hermanos al mismo tiempo felices de ver a sus amigos.

Que alegria verlos -dijo ash.

Oye ash y serena? -pregunto bonnie al no ver a su amiga.

No lo s...-alguien tapo sus ojos haciendo que se volteara rapidamente y abraza a la persona-ya la encontre-dijo haciendo que todos rieran,luego de que todos fueran al pueblo,los cuidadores atendieron a los weavile y a mamoswine,serena les explico a ash porque "tardo" y era porque en su camino se habia encontrado de nuevo a los beartic y estos no querian dejarla pero cuando vieron la aurora se habian asustado y siguio la aurora,luego de esolos encontro,ash estaba feliz de que su amiga estuviera bien pero su estomago habia rugido indicando que tenia hambre,clemont preparo la cena y luego se bañaron y se fueron a dormir.

Ash...perdoname por haberte mentido -dice serena en un susurro-te..prometo que te dire la verdad...

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Por fin! termine! mañana tal vez cap 8 jajaja,espero que les haya gustado cuidense nos vemos :3.**


	8. Las sospechas comienzan ahora

**Alola a todos! volvemos con la hija de yveltal y esta vez todo los cap se subieran en el mismo día,si de rápido porque? porque no los quiero dejar sin esta historia,sin mas que decir comencemos.**

 **Las sospechas comienzan ahora.**

Nuestros héroes se encuentran descansando en un campo lleno de flores de diferente color variados y con pokemon alrededor,clemont se encontraba con bonnie haciendo inventos mientras que la pequeña bonnie se encontraba jugando con dedenne y puni-chan,ash se encontraba sentado encima de una roca,peros se veía frustrado cosa muy rara en el,se levanta y se dirige hacia clemont.

Oye clemont,puedo preguntarte algo? -pregunta ash con su fiel compañero pikachu en su hombro.

Claro dime -clemont levanta su cara y se seca el sudor de su frente con un paño.

No has notado rara a serena durante estos días? -ash mira hacia donde se encontraba su amiga peli-miel sentada sobre una roca mientras arrancaba los pétalos de una rosa de color blanco con una mirada perdida.

Ahora que me lo dices,si,ya no es la misma,algo le sucede y no debe ser bueno -clemont mira a serena quien seguía arrancando los pétalos de la rosa pero da un fruncido indicando molestia.

Y si le sucedió algo malo y no nos lo quiere decir? -la pequeña bonnie se acerca a los dos muchachos con dedenne y puni-chan en su bolso.

No lo se bonnie,pero nos tiene preocupado -clemont mira a su hermana menor algo triste y en eso se acerca serena.

De que hablan? -dijo serena con un tono de voz muy molesto cosa que sorprendido al grupo.

S..serena te encuentras bien? -pregunta bonnie un poco asustada.

Si estoy bien -dijo serena mirando hacia otro lado pero fingiendo mirar al grupo.

Bonnie toma la mano de serena-porfa serena..dinos que sucede.

No me sucede nada! -serena quita su mano y golpea a bonnie pero al darse cuenta de lo que hizo se va hacia el bosque.

Serena...-bonnie se encontraba llorando,por lo que clemont cura sus heridas y ash va tras serena,pero ya dentro del bosque empieza a escuchar golpes y gritos de una persona y se dirige hacia el sonido de esta y encuentra a serena en el suelo llorando a mares-serena..por favor no llores -se acerca a ella y la abraza.

A..ash...l..le..h..hice daño a bonnie...-serena se encontraba mirando al suelo con los ojos de color rojo.

Serena..se porque lo hiciste..se que piensas que no confiamos en ti,pero debes decirnos que sucede -ash acaricia su cabello mientras la seguía abrazando poniéndola en su hombro.

L..lo se -serena sigue llorando hasta que su llanto cesa ya estando un poco mas tranquila.

Volvamos con los demás si -dijo ash acariciando la mejilla de serena y quitando le las lagrimas que quedaban en su rostro.

D..de acuerdo -un poco sonrojada pero luego escuchan una explosión y van rápidamente hacia donde esta provenía y eran pikachu,puni-chan y dedenne atrapados en una red y ven un globo muy familiar.

EQUIPO ROCKET! TENÍAN QUE SER USTEDES! -gritaron todos muy molestos.

Así es bobos,ahora dennos a todos sus pokemon por las buenas o lastimaremos a sus amigos -dijo jessie con una sonrisa malvada.

Eso ni en sus sueños mas oscuros,sal braixen! -serena lanzo una pokebola y de esta salio su compañera braixen-braixen llamarada! -braixen salto en árbol en árbol hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca del globo para ejecutar su ataque rápidamente haciendo que el globo cayera y el equipo rocket se molestara mucho.

Muy bien niña,tu lo pedis..

Sal espeon! -serena lanza otra pokebola y de esta sale espeon-espeon psicorrayo,braixen lanzallamas -ambas pokemon fueron de lados opuestos y cambiaban hasta que espeon uso psicorrayo y braixen uso lanzallamas pero esta giraba alrededor del psicorrayo,el equipo rocket se encontraba asustado de aquel ataque que luego impacto contra ellos mandándolos a volar.

EL EQUIPO ROCKET HA SIDO VENCIDO ORA VEZ! -grataron a coro mientras se perdían en el cielo.

Serena se acerco a donde estaban atrapados pikachu y los demas para liberarlos,pero cuando toco la red fue electrocutada por la descarga que esta tenia,pero a ella no le importo y libero a sus amigos.

Pikachu! -dijo ash muy feliz de tener a su mejor amigo sano y salvo-me alegro que estés bien pikachu.

Pika pi pika pikachu (y yo feliz de que estés bien ash) -dijo el pokemon eléctrico volviendo al hombro de ash.

Serena estas bien? -pregunto bonnie muy preocupada por su amiga pero esta solo se levanto y se fue a la carpa y hay quedo hasta que se hizo de noche-clemont no quiero dormir con serena.

P..pero bonnie...

No! no quiero dormir con ella.

Vale...que bueno que tengo un carpa de repuesto,ash podrías dormir en ella?

Claro no te preocupes -dijo ash con su típica sonrisa pero en el fondo estaba preocupado por su amiga,clemont lo ayuda a montar la carpa y todos van a dormir-serena...por favor...cuídate...-dijo ash muy preocupado mirando la carpa donde se encontraba su amiga ya que no la había cerrado y solo se quedo a mirar donde se encontraba serena muy preocupado pensando que era lo que le sucedía...

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Y al fin termine,bueno como dije,tal vez ponga todo los caps el mismo día y eso espero jeje,sin mas que decir nos vemos cuídense ;3**


	9. La sospecha de bonnie

**Y continuamos esta historia y que sea rápido jejeje,no tengo mucho que decir,comencemos.**

 **La sospecha de bonnie.**

Nuestros se encontraban en el centro pokemon,pero ya no están cómodos,bonnie decidió dejar de dormir con serena y ahora ya no eran los amigos de antes,todo estaba cambiando...

Ash debemos hacer algo con serena,esto va de mal a peor -dijo clemont de manera muy seria.

Clemont lo se,pero no podemos hacer mucho no pode...

Debemos obligar a serena a decirnos -dijo la pequeña bonnie sorprendiendo a los dos chicos.

Que!? estas loca bonnie!? -grito ash muy molesto y clemont se molesto.

Ash,ella tiene razón,esto no puede seguir así -dijo clemont poniendo su mano en el hombro del azabache.

P..pero..-antes de que pudiera terminar la luz en el centro pokemon se va,causando que todos se asustaran,en eso escuchan pasos y una luz roja acercarse cuando esta se acerca lo suficiente era serena junto a braixen.

Que? ahora creen que los voy a matar? -dijo serena de una forma muy molesta sorprendiendo al grupo-como sea,ayúdenme a ir al centro de energía del centro pokemon,ahí esta el problema -el grupo no dijo ninguna palabra y fueron con serena el centro de energía y cuando llegan son separados por las puertas que se cerraron dejando a clemont con ash,pikachu y braixen mientras que serena con bonnie,dedenne y puni-chan.

HERMANO! -grito bonnie muy asustada.

Tranquila bonnie estamos bien,ustedes sigan -dijo clemont preocupado por su hermana pero tratando de sonar lo mas firme posible.

P..pero no quiero estar sola..-dijo bonnie entre lagrimas y luego susurra-no quiero estar sola con serena...-serena toca su hombro haciendo que se asustara.

Vamos..-serena saca a umbreon quien ilumina el camino y durante este bonnie se encontraba muy asustada de estar con serena,luego de 17 minutos llegan al centro de energía y encuentran la maquina de esta la cual se encontraba desconectada,bonnie se acerca a esta y la conecta para luego encenderla pero no funcionaba por lo que se sentó a que se le ocurriera una idea,serena la ve con una mirada serie,levanta su mano creando un puño y golpea la maquina y esta empieza a funcionar.

Funciona! -grito bonnie muy feliz y abrazo a serena pero esta solo la aparto dejando a bonnie en shock.

Volvamos...-bonnie le hizo caso y cuando llegaron clemont abrazo a su hermana muy feliz de que estuviera bien y luego dejaron solos a ash y a serena quien llevo a un balcon para hablar-bonnie me tiene miedo,lo se.

Serena..es que..estas ocultando algo y..

Serena le da una pistola a ash y una lista donde decían a los que tenían que asesinar,dejando a ash muy sorprendido-era por eso que no decía nada,eso es lo segundo,lo primero aun debo pensar como decirles...

Tomate tu tiempo serena,se que nos dirás,solo que a tu tiempo -ash abraza a serena quien corresponde el abrazo-t..te quiero serena.

Esto dejo sorprendida a serena tanto con una sonrisa,un tierno sonrojo y una pequeña lagrima que se quito antes de que ash la viera-yo también te quiero ash,debemos ir a dormir -los ojos de serena brillaron de color morado esto sorprendió a ash.

Tus ojos..-serena lo miro confundida-b..brillaron.

Eh?..ah,debió ser el reflejo de la luna tranquilo,ven vamos a dormir -serena tomo de la mano a ash muy nerviosa tanto de hacer eso como de lo que ash dijo,pero aun así fueron a dormir cada uno a su respectiva cama,pero alguien se encontraba despierto aun.

Se que ocultas algo serena..algo que no nos quieres decir,tus ojos brillan,tocas las cosas y tus ojos se vuelven rojos,empiezas a caminar de forma rara...pero tranquila..ya descubriré tu secreto -dijo bonnie en un susurro mientras luego se dormía pero lo que no noto es que alguien la miraba con furia.

Si le haces algo...te mueres...

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Jaja..un poco se suspenso no viene mal no? bueno espero que estén disfrutando mucho esta historia ya que enserio me encanta bastante,y les diré algo,cambio la idea de subir todo los cap en el mismo día,subiré dos en el mismo día jeje y así hasta que lleguemos al 19 y haga el 20 .-.,ahora si sin mas que decir cuídense nos vemos ;3.**


	10. La sospecha de clemont

**La sospecha de clemont.**

Nuestros héroes se encontraban en un bosque mientras caminaban hacia el próximo pueblo,pero todos estaban incómodos por los suceso que tienen con su amiga serena,ya ninguno se sentía bien si estaba ella,pero hacian su esfuerzo pero en ocasiones era inútil.

Ash,clemont...han notado como actúa serena? -pregunto bonnie susurrando a los dos chicos quienes instintivamente respondieron.

La verdad si,dice cosas extrañas y su personalidad esta cambiando mucho -respondió clemont viendo como serena caminaba mas adelantada que ellos.

Me estoy preocupando mucho por ella -dijo ash mirando a su amiga sin prestarle atención a nadie mas mientras que su fiel amigo pikachu miraba a su entrenador con una mirada de "Te entiendo",pero bonnie dio una sonrisa picara.

Te preocupas mucho por serena verdad?

Si..es mi amiga no? -ash miro confundido a su pequeña amiga ya que cuando se trataba de temas con serena ella siempre daba un tema en particular.

Si,pero es tu linda amiga no? -bonnie lo miro con una sonrisa algo picara y a la vez juguetona.

Si..serena es linda,no,mas que linda,es preciosa -ash sin darse cuenta de lo que decía,incluso al darse cuenta no mostro señal de sorpresa ni nada,cosa que si sorprendió a sus amigos haciendo que pararan de caminar-eh? que sucede?

Que pasa chicos? -todos voltearon a ver a serena quien había notado que sus amigos habian parado su caminar.

Oh nada serena,estábamos hablando de ti y ash dijo que eres linda,no,mas que linda,preciosa -dijo bonnie causando que tanto ash y serena se sonrojaran demasiado.

A..ash..t..tu..d..dijiste..e..eso?

Ash se veía tan rojo que se podía confundir con un pokemon de aquel color o simplemente pensar que estaba enfermo-S..si..l..lo dije serena-serena lo miro a los ojos perdiéndose en sus ojos color marrón,lo mismo sucedió con ash quien hacia siempre un gran esfuerzo por dejar de mira aquellos ojos azules como el color del cielo,el mar incluso de uno de los minerales mas preciosos del mundo,el zafiro.

B..bueno..s..somos..a..amigos..no? no hay problema -serena al darse cuanta de lo que dijo se sorprendió incluso logro bajarle el animo,esa palabra,amigos,era una daga para serena,ella no sentía una simple amistad,eso se podía ver fácilmente si estaba con el azabache,pero por parte de este nunca se daba cuenta,era un chico muy despistado pero eso no le molestaba para nada,el era así y cada faceta de el le gustaba mucho,pero no le gustaba la palabra amigos,ella quería ser algo mas que eso aunque su timidez o por el miedo de que no sienta lo mismo el por ella,la hacían decir otras cosas que no estaba pensando decir.

Por el lado de ash,el era...aun,como un niño,no entendía esta clase de sentimientos,pero que serena dijera amigos no le agrado mucho,aun no sabia que era o porque se sentía así,pero cuando estaba con ella se sentía tranquilo...en calma,pero en ocasiones cuando estaba con ella y solo con ella,se empezaba a poner nervioso,su corazon latía mas rápido que cuando estaba en una batalla pokemon,sin duda el entrenador era muy despistado-claro somos amigos.

Oigan,ya debemos irnos -dijo clemont llamando la atención de todos,pero luego la tierra empieza a temblar y a lo lejos ven a una manada de pokemon salvajes dirigirse hacia ellos,provocando que se separaran tomando caminos diferentes,ash y bonnie mientras que clemont con serena-ahhh...eso fue demasiado inesperado,serena te encuentras bien?

Si..y tu clemont? -dijo serena mirando al inventor preocupada.

Si,pero nos separamos de ash y de bonnie -clemont se encontraba preocupado ya que sabia que en este bosque habían muchos pokemon tipo veneno y le preocupaba la seguridad de sus amigos-debemos encontrarlos rápido.

Ya se! tengo una idea -dijo serena y lanza una pokebola y de esta sale su jolteon-jolteon podrías buscar la electricidad de dedenne y pikachu?-jolteon miro a su entrenadora con una sonrisa y luego empezó a soltar pequeñas chispas de su cuerpo y luego empezó a correr en una dirección,afirmando que había encontrado a los dos pokemon roedores,pero de la nada apareció un galvantula impidiéndoles el paso-jolteon ten cuidado! -el galvantula había lanzado una red pegajosa hacia jolteon pero logro esquivarlo rápidamente gracias a su velocidad-colmillo trueno! -jolteon se dirigió hacia el pokemon araña y sus colmillos de volvieron llenos de electricidad causando que el galvantula se lastimara solo un poco,pero luego con sus pinzas logro atrapar a jolteon y golpearla contra un árbol y se dirigió hacia ella para envenenarla y cuando estaba por morderla,serena se interpuso entre la mordida causando que la mordiera a ella.

Serena! bunnelby usa doble bofetón! -clemont saco a su bunnelby quien rápido ejecuto el ataque ayudando a serena-serena te encuentras bien!?

S..si,eso creo,jolteon estas bien? -serena miro a su pokemon quien con un "jolte" le dio a entender que se encontraba bien,luego el galvantula miro a clemont muy enojado y se dirigió a el pero se detuvo cuando vio los ojos de serena..se reflejaban furia y odio,al sentir tal miedo el garvantula se fue de ahí.

Que raro...serena estas bien-? -clemont miro preocupado a su amiga,la cual solo le dijo que si,y ambos siguieron su camino a encontrar a ash y a bonnie,luego vieron a un greninja causando que braixen saliera de su pokebola y fuera corriendo al pokemon agua siniestro al cual al ser abrazado por la pokemon zorro se sonrojo un poco,clemonto se extraño por la acción que hizo la pokemon de serena pero sabia que desde que ambos eran una fennekin y un froakie los dos se preocupaban por el otro mutuamente,ya sabiendo que era el greninja de ash no tardo mucho que este y bonnie los encontraran,todos se alegraron de que estuvieran bien,pero tenían otro problema,salir del bosque,sabían que si un pokemon tipo veneno los encontraba tendrían muchos problemas,por lo que se apresuraron de salir del bosque,luego de unos minutos encontraron la salida,fueron rápido al centro pokemon debido a que ash y bonnie supieron del ataque de galvantula a serena,la enfermera la llevo rápido a quitarle el veneno y dijo que tenia que quedarse en esa habitación a reposar,ya mas calmados,todos comieron con serena hasta que tuvieron que separarse debía a que tenia que quedarse en una habitación de recuperación,esto entristeció mucho a bonnie quien quería jugar con ella,a pesar de estar enojada y tener miedo de ella debia actuar normal,pero extrañaba jugar con ella,pero sabia que debía ponerse bien y que otro día jugarían,luego de todo eso todos fueron a dormir,pero clemont se permanecía despierto cosa muy rara en el.

En ese momento...-dijo clemont recordando cuando el galvantula intento atacarlo pero luego se marcho-sus ojos..se habían vuelto rojos,ademas...se encontraba mirando hacia muchos lados..empezabas a olfatear muchas cosas...veo que tu comportamiento esta cambiando drasticamente...que cosa escondes...serena...

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Siii,muy corto el cap,pero al verdad no sabia si podría continuar la historia debido a los estudios y gracias a esto no puedo hacer dos caps lo cual me molesta,pero les prometo que les traeré el 11,y...se que todos ya están esperando ese momento de:Ahh que pasara en el capitulo 20 ahora que saben el secreto de serena!?...pues..secreto jiji,sin mas que decir,cuídense nos vemos ;3.**


	11. La sospecha de ash

**La sospecha de ash.**

Nos encontramos en un bosque donde nuestros héroes se encontraban caminando sin rumbo alguno,bonnie se encontraba a mirando a serena quien no le daba importancia al bosque el cual era muy tenebroso al escucharse sonidos y verse sombras extrañas.

AHHH SERENA YA ME CANSE DE ESTO! -grito bonnie dejando a todos muy sorprendidos menos a serena.

B..bonn...

O nos dices lo que escondes o júralo que le digo a los demás! -serena la miro sorprendida,pero no dijo nada-bien..no nos dirás...pues les diré a todos tu pequeño secreto...

Bo..bonnie basta..por..

Serena asesino a una persona! -grito bonnie muy molesta dejando a todos muy sorprendidos,pero sus caras cambiaron luego de que serena se empezara a reír.

A..ayy arceus jaja! que gran chiste bonnie -dijo serena soltando algunas lagrimas por reírse pero luego su cara cambio a una tétrica y seria,asustando a todos-porque piensas tal estupidez?

L..la otra noche te escuche diciendo:Se ve tan lindo muerto -dijo bonnie sorprendiendo mas a los chicos.

Enserio? bueno esa noche estaba viendo..umm..como se dice? novela? si creo que era eso,y la verdad me alegre que un violador,psicópata estuviera muerto -dijo serena con una voz seca,sin ningún sentimiento alguno-malinterpretares todo pequeña.

E..entonces -bajo la mirada-l..lo siento serena..y..yo.

No te preocupes,todos cometemos errores -dijo viendo hacia el frente-debemos separarnos,el camino se divide en dos.

Yo iré con bonnie,ash ve con serena -dijo clemont bastante serio mirando a su hermana menor.

Espera -serena lanza una pokebola y de esta sale su espeon-necesitaran a espeon,esta oscureciendo -clemont acepto la idea de serena y luego todos se separaron,luego de unos 20 o 23 minutos,ash y serena estaban cansados de caminar ya que todo parecía un laberinto,por lo que se sentaron a descansar un rato.

Ahh...hemos caminado mucho y aun no encontramos una salida -dijo ash sentándose e una roca muy cansado,pikachu se acuesta en el pasto para dormir un poco,fue seguido de la umbreon de serena quien solo se acostó para descansar.

Si..mis piernas están cansadas -dijo serena dando señales de cansancio cosa que ash noto.

Serena siéntate -ash señalo su lado izquierdo que estaba libre para que serena se sentara cosa que la sonrojo pero decidió hacerle caso al azabache,al sentarse a su lado ash la acerco un poco mas a el inconsientemente-mejor?

S..si -serena miro a ash a los ojos,perdiéndose de nuevo en estos pero todo eso se fue cuando ash acaricio su mejilla.

Estas linda así sabes? con la luna reflejando tus ojos -dijo ash sin ni siquiera saber el porque lo decía,solo sus palabras salían de su boca,como si algo en su interior le dijera que tenia que decirle eso.

A..ash -serena estaba mas roja que el pelaje de un flareon,poco a poco la distancia de sus rostros se empezaba a cortar,pero de la nada serena se aleja muy asustada-e..escuchaste eso?

Escuchar que? -pregunto ash confundido sin saber lo que acababa de hacer,luego se escucha un fuerte rugido asustando mas a serena paralizando la y logro despertar a pikachu quien vio a su entrenador señalando a serena,cosa que ash noto su estado y decidió cargarla,no paso mucho tiempo para encontrarse con la sombra de un gran pokemon,umbreon al ver la sombra dio un salto hacia arriba y uso pulso oscuro,pero la sombra solo recibió el ataque sin recibir ningún daño-pikachu usa atractrueno!-pikachu salto al aire y ejecuto el movimiento el cual no le afecto a la sombra la cual tomo a pikachu y lo golpeo varias veces contra el suelo y luego lo lanzo de una gran distancia,ash no podía hacer nada,pero luego serena dejo de estar en trance y salto para ayudar a pikachu cayendo de una gran altura,pero no se veía nada herida,cuando la sombra se acerco a ella para rasguñar la serena lo miro con una mirada llena de furia,ira y terror,la sombra al ver sus ojos se alejo lo mas rápido posible,ash miro a serena muy preocupado por lo que se acerco a ella y toco su hombro-s..serena?-serena volteo a ver a ash,sus ojos estaban rojos,pero al ver a ash volvieron a su color azul y luego cayo desmayada pero ash logro sujetarla a tiempo-serena...se que escondes algo..pero esperare lo que sea para que nos lo digas.

Ash cargo a serena y pikachu se subió a su hombro,caminaron varios minutos hasta que llegaron al centro pokemon,sin explicarle nada a clemont y a bonnie primero fue a que la enfermera joy atendiera a serena,luego de que la enfermera joy le dijera que serena debía descansar fue a la habitación de ella y tomo su mano mientras esta se encontraba dormida-por favor...mejórate serena...no quiero que te pase nada malo...esperare millones de años para que nos digas que tienes...pero quiero que estés bien...pero..tu comportamiento esta cambiado mucho...nadie cae de esa altura sin aparecer sin ningún rasguño...y..ademas...cuando vi tus ojos rojos...estos tenían una Y...puedo adivinar que es..pero...-ash se acerca su rostro y le da un beso en la mejilla-descansa serena...

Pobre ash...pero debes entender que su secreto es oscuro..

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Y al fin termine!,les gusto? que les pareció? la verdad me gusto como quedo el capitulo,solo un poco jeje,espero que les haya gustado,sin mas que decir nos vemos ;3.**

 **Ayyy cada vez nos acercamos mas! mas y mas! aguanten chicos que se viene lo mejor jajaja!,chau :3.**


	12. ¿Conociendo a alguien de confianza?

**¿Conociendo a alguien de confianza o desconfianza?**

Nos encontramos en el centro pokemon,mas especifico en el comedor,ash,clemont y bonnie se encontraban hablando y por la expresión de sus rostros era muy serio.

Clemont los ataques cardíacos de serena empezaron antier no? -pregunto bonnie con dedenne en sus brazos.

Si..pero debemos saber porque..no he podido hablar con ella..cada vez que pregunto ella solo...se queda callada -respondió clemont preocupado y serio.

Oye ash..porque no vas le preguntas tu? seguro que te dice -dijo bonnie con una sonrisa a pesar de lo que estaba sucediendo,ash no podía decir que no ya que si lo decía la pequeña le reprocharía,ademas tampoco era mala idea,pikachu se bajo de sus hombros y subió las escaleras y fue a la habitación donde se encontraba serena cuando entro,serena se encontraba sentada en su cama algo preocupada pero al escuchar que se abría la puerta levanto su mirada y vio al chico que cada día roba mas su corazón por lo que le fue inevitable sonrojarse,ash al notar eso se preocupo y se acerco a ella y toco su frente.

Te sientes bien serena? -ash la miraba preocupado al ver que se ponía mas roja.

S..si..e..estoy bien ash -respondió rápido debido a que ash nunca había echo eso.

Bueno -ash la miro por un segundo y vio que tenia unos pequeños cables para medir su pulso cosa que lo entristeció-oye...ya sabes porque te dan ataques cardíacos?

No...-serena bajo su mirada al suelo-empezó todo después del ataque de aquella sombra..pero..no se porque-ash al verla de esa forma no actuó,solo abrazo a serena y coloco su cabeza en su pecho.

Tranquila,descubriré porque,te lo prometo serena -ash la abrazo mas fuerte pero sin lastimarla,serena se sentía tan segura en sus brazos,sus palabras siempre la animaban-oye ya se,porque no vamos abajo con los demás?,así puedes estar con nosotros y tus pokemon.

Suena genial ash -serena dio una sonrisa cosa que alegro a ash,luego de que serena pudiera ponerse de pie ambos bajaron,claro que ash ayudando a serena ya que aun no tenia mucha fuerza aun,cuando bajaron encontraron a una chica de cabello amarillo y ojos azules hablando con clemont y bonnie,bueno mas que clemont parecía un tomate ya podían adivinar que había echo anteriormente bonnie.

Clemont quien es ella? -pikachu al ver a ash se subio a su hombro.

Ella es jennifer,ella nos dijo que bu..

Busco el templo antiguo de los legendarios,ahí esta la leyenda de yveltal -dijo jennifer con una sonrisa,ash se sorprendió por eso pero serena casi se desmaya si no fuera porque ash la sostenía para que no se lastimara,jennifer dijo que si querían saber sobre eso que la siguieran,y lo que era común en chicos la siguieron,claro que ash ayudaba a serena debido a su condición,llegaron a un templo muy antiguo ya algo destrozado pero aun contenía libros en perfecto estado,luego de que buscaran en varias estanterías jennifer encontró el libro que buscaba-listo,esta es,la leyenda del destructor.

Los pokemon de los chicos salen de sus pokebolas sorprendiendo a todos,pero ellos solo se sentaron en el suelo a escuchar lo que iba a decir jennifer.

Bien...pueden quedarse pero no hagan mucho ruido -en eso jennifer abre el libro causando que serena se pusiera nerviosa cosa que ash noto y tomo su mano para calmarla.

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Siii,ya falta poquito! solo los caps 13,14,15,16,17,18,19 para llegar al 20 XD,pero merecerá la pena,creo,jeje bueno,cuídense mucho (intentare no tardar en subir los otros caps) nos vemos ;3.**


	13. La leyenda del destructor y amor

**La leyenda del destructor y amor.**

Nuestros héroes conocieron a una chica llamada jennifer,una chica que quiere conocer sobre una leyenda de yveltal,serena se vio asustada y preocupada por esto pero intento permanecer tranquila.

Bien..aquí vamos -dijo jennifer y empezó a leer lo del libro-era una vez en los tiempos antiguos de kalos,los humanos y pokemon vivían en paz y armonía siempre ayudándose uno a otros,pero un día ocurrió una guerra entre kalos norte y kalos sur,muchas personas salieron heridas al igual que los pokemon causando el despertar de uno de los pokemon mas temidos del mundo..yveltal el pokemon de la destrucción el cual destruyo casi toda la región kalos,separando sur con el norte con ayuda de sus hermanos,zygarde y xerneas cuando termino..las personas le quisieron agradecer pero era tanto la furia de yveltal que el mismo destruyo aquellas personas..al darse cuenta de lo que hizo se convirtió en crisálida...muchas personas salían con temor de sus casas ya que todos los días yveltal se despertaba a ver lo que hacían las personas y si veía algo malo la castigaba,pero un día una chica salio de su hogar a buscar bayas en el bosque pero tropezó cayendo de un pequeño pero peligroso risco lastimándose las piernas.

A..ahhgr..d..duele -chillo la chica la cual tenia cabello negro,ojos rojos,traía un vestido blanco de flores rosas y unas zapatillas plateadas.

Te encuentras bien?

M..me lastime..la...-la chica no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el chico el cual tenia cabello entre negro y rojo,ojos azules,tenia una bufanda de color gris,una camisa negra con rayas de color rojo,pantalón negro y zapatos grises le había echado aguardiente en las raspaduras y luego se las vendo,al principio le ardió mucho pero luego se relajo-g..gracias.

No me agradezcas jeje,un chico debe ayudar a una dama en apuros -dijo el chico un poco avergonzado.

Debo hacerlo..eres mi salvador jeje -la chica le dio una sonrisa tierna sonrojan dolo un poco-me llamo hollyleaf pero puedes decirme holly,como te llamas?

Yo..pues...no se si decirte -dice un poco triste mirando al suelo.

Anda,puedes confiar en mi -dice holly con una sonrisa levantando la mirada del chico.

M..me llamo yveltal -holly lo mira muy sorprendida pero luego da una sonrisa tierna.

Y dicen que algo malo no puede ser tierno -yveltal se sonroja causando una pequeña risa en hollyleaf,luego de eso yveltal ayudo a holly a llegar a casa sana y salva,todo los días se veían,holly a veces lo acompañaba para ver a los humanos y le gustaba mucho estar arriba volando junto a el,pero un dia todo iba a cambiar.

Holly se encontraba viendo un lago donde se encontraban los pokemon representativos del amor,luego de unos minutos llega yveltal holly va con el.

Hola yveltal! como te fue? -holly se acerca a el pero mira con curiosidad ya que escondía algo en su mano izquierda.

Bien,y a ti? -yveltal se encontraba nervioso y un poco sonrojado.

Bien,aunque te estaba extrañado jeje -dice holly un poco sonrojada por lo que dijo-oye y eso que escondes en tu mano izquierda?

P..pues veras -yveltal muestra lo que tenia en su mano,era un collar de un zorro con alas mitad dragón y mitad fenix y este tenia 9 colas,holly empieza a llorar y abraza a yveltal.

G..gracias es muy hermoso.

E..eso no es todo -holly lo mira algo confundida-mira..no soy bueno en las palabras...pero..espero que con esto pueda demostrarlo -holly lo mira un poco mas curiosa y sin darse cuenta yveltal la beso,fue algo torpe pero para ella eso era muy tierno por lo que correspondió el beso pero desgraciadamente tuvieron que parar el beso por la falta de oxigeno-e..entonces..c..correspondes..m..mis sentimientos?

N..no basto con el beso? -holly lo miro un poco confundida.

No,necesito que me demuestres un poco mas -yveltal la tumbo con cuidado en el pasto y la vuelve a besar.

Q..quieres..h..hacerlo? -yveltal la miro muy sonrojado pero vio que en sus ojos que lo quería,quería ser solo de el,no podía negar que el también quería,quería ser de ella..por lo que esa noche,esa noche seria muy especial..ambos iban a ser del otro en cuerpo y alma.

Eso es todo? -pregunto bonnie un poco molesta ya que todo le parecía muy romántico.

La otra parte fue arrancada -dijo jennifer un poco molesta también.

P..podemos..ir..irnos? -serena se encontraba con dolor de cabeza,nadie había notado eso solo ash quien estaba mas preocupado.

Ayúdenme a buscar el trozo de papel -jennifer se había levantado.

Pues que te ayuden clemont y bonnie,serena debe descansar,nos vemos -dijo ash muy molesto y guardo los pokemon de serena y de el se fueron al centro pokemon,al llegar ash dejo que serena se bañara y luego lo hizo el,cenaron incluso serena le preparo pokelitos ya que ash empezaba a extrañar sus postres,luego de eso ambos fueron a dormir.

O..oye ash -ash la miro mientras se levantaba-p...porque le dijiste eso a jennifer?

No podía dejar de lado tu salud serena,y mas con tu condición -ash acaricio su mejilla causando un gran sonrojo en esta.

P..podrías..d..dormir conmigo? -ash la miro atentamente muy sorprendido-di..digo!..e..es..p..por si tengo otro ataque cardíaco..j..jeje,pero si te incom..

Claro serena -ash la miro con una sonrisa bastante típica de el,luego de eso,hubo una pequeña pelea para que ash entrara en la cama,luego ambos a pesar de la vergüenza se abrazaron debido al "frió" y durmieron plácidamente al estar con la persona que aman (por parte de serena,ash aun ni sabe lo que siente).

Pobres...bueno..sin duda...ellos si que llevan esto a otro nivel...

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Siii! cada vez nos acercamos mas y mas,espero que estén emocionados como yo y que les haya gustado el cap,sin mas que decir chau :3.**


	14. Tiempo a solas y la pieza de papel

**Tiempo a solas y la pieza de papel.**

Después de que los chicos escucharan la leyenda del destructor todos tomaron caminos diferentes,clemont y bonnie se quedaron con jennifer a buscar la pieza de papel faltante mientra que ash llevo a serena al centro pokemon para poder descansar,a la mañana siguiente se podía ver a serena reposando en el pecho de ash mientras este comenzaba a despertar.

Ahh..e..eh..pero que...-al ver lo que estaba en su pecho se sonrojo pero no pudo evitar no dar una sonrisa,serena se veía linda durmiendo y no lo negaba.

Y bueno..que no piensas darle un beso? -una voz le empezó hablar a ash lo cual lo molesto un poco.

Siempre apareces en el momento equivocado verdad? -dijo ash un poco irritado.

Si estoy siempre para servirte ash jaja -la voz sonaba algo creída mientras reía- aunque creo que en esto te debo dejar solo y dejar que crezcas mas,no siempre seras un niño.

Yo decido cuando hacerlo así que podrías ca...-ash se callo debido a lo que acaba de decir,en eso se escucho a la voz reír mientras ash tenia un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Siempre se como hacer que digas lo que quiero,pero ya hablando enserio,debes decirle lo que sientes antes de que te arrepientas la vida nunca es justa -la voz ya empezó a hablar con una voz mas seria y ash cambio su rostro a uno triste.

Lo se lo se,deja de repetirlo -ash miro al un punto muerto ya que con solo pensar eso.

Bueno,mejor los dejo solos,ahi viene tu princesa jaja -ash al escuchar esa palabra no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Y..ya callat..

Con quien hablas ash? -serena había salido del baño con un vestido blanco mientras que aun llevaba el listón de ash en el pecho,tenia unas zapatillas de color rojo y no llevaba su sombrero ni sus medias,solo llevaba un simple vestido color blanco.

S..serena...te vez -ash empezó a mirarla de pies a cabeza,para el parecía un ángel con ese vestido-te vez hermosa.

Las mejillas de serena se tonaron carmesís al escuchar a ash decir eso-g..gracias ash.

Luego de eso ash decidió ponerse su ropa habitual y fueron abajo a comer como ya era costumbre,ash comía demasiado pero eso no le molestaba a serena,ya sabiendo como era el de eso ash le pidió una batalla a serena la cual acepto.

Que te parece 3 pokemon? -dijo ash quien estaba en el lado izquierdo del campo.

Por mi bien -serena tenia una sonrisa un poco extraña.

Bien -dicho eso ash lanzo una pokebola y de esta salio su leavanny.

Leavanny eh? -serena lanzo una pokebola y de esta salio vaporeon.

vaporeon? -ash se encontraba confundido,leavanny era de tipo planta por lo que no le iban afectar los ataques del tipo agua pero decidió no pensar en eso,si serena había elegido a vaporeon era por algo-muy bien leavanny usa tormenta de hojas! -leavanny creo un tornado de hojas las cuales fueron donde vaporeon la cual solo uso hidrobomba hacia leavanny y esquivo rápidamente la tormenta de hojas.

No te confíes por la ventaja de tipos ash...vaporeon rayo de hielo! -vaporeon apareció detrás de leavanny y uso rayo de hielo el cual le dio en la espalda a leavanny-rayo aurora! -vaporeon creo un rayo de color entre azul,verde y amarillo y le dio a leavanny quien se encontraba en el suelo con los ojos en espiral dando a entender que ya no podía seguir luchando.

Vaya..en dos movimientos..si que se ha vuelto fuerte -ash regreso a leavanny y luego saco a charizard.

Bien -serena regreso a vaporeon y luego lanzo otra pokebola y de esta salio glaceon-glaceon pulso oscuro -glaceon salto con velocidad y uso pulso oscuro contra charizard quien recibió el ataque mas no pareció afectado.

Charizard lanzallamas! -charizard abrió su boca y de esta empezó a lanzar un potente lanzallamas el cual se dirigía a glaceon.

Doble equipo ahora! -glaceon creo 20 copias de si misma,pero charizard le dio a todas pero ninguna era la real.

Charizard detrás de ti! -charizard volteo a sus espaldas y vio que glaceon se encontraba en su espalda a la cual uso sus dientes y encajo su mordida en la tomo con su garra y la lanzo contra un árbol,al levantarse se empezó a reír-pero..que le sucede a glaceon?

Las apariencias engañan verdad? bola sombra! -glaceon salto al aire y creo una bola de energía oscura de color morada y la lanzo directo a charizard pero este uso garra dragón destrozándola por completo y se alzo en vuelo y con sus garras lastimo a glaceon la cual callo al suelo después de eso,se levanto a duras penas y un brillo la envolvió,cuando se disperso ya no era una glaceon si no zorua la cual se estaba riendo-dejemos lo hasta aquí,ya me ganaste -dijo serena con una sonrisa mientras zorua se sentaba mientras jadeaba.

Con que era zorua..porque salio transformada en glaceon? -ash se acerco a serena junto con charizard.

A ella le gusta hacer bromas,recuerdas que chespin se comió los pokelitos? bueno no fue chespin en realidad,fue ella disfrazada de chespin jeje -explico serena mientras cargaba a zorua y la ponia en su cabeza.

Ya lo noto jaja,aun así zorua engaña muy bien -ash acaricio su cabeza,zorua se encontraba mirando a charizard con una sonrisa a la cual charizard respondió con una caricia en su cabecita -oye serena..quisieras ir conmigo al parque?

E..eh..c..claro -su tartamudeo indico que no solo se sorprendió por su petición si no que ash la estaba mirando con un brillo en los ojos y su típica sonrisa la cual la hacia sonrojarse mas-p..pero que pasara con pikachu?

El puede venir con nosotros al igual que zorua -pikachu se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa y se subió al hombro de ash.

Claro,que dices zorua? -zorua dio un pequeño chillido el cual indico que aceptaba,luego de que se recuperara fueron a un parque no muy lejos del centro y serena comenzaron a pasear y ver distintos pokemon salvajes y no salvajes junto a sus entrenadores,pikachu y zorua se encontraban jugando mientras que ash llevaba a serena a una parte alejada del parque-ash para que me trajiste aquí?

Pues...quería estar un rato a solas contigo jeje -ash se rasco su nariz con su dedo indice lo cual mostraba nerviosismo,serena tenia de nuevo un tono carmesís en sus mejillas-espero no te moleste.

N..no no me molesta tranquilo -dijo serena mirando a ash un poco sonrojada.

Serena..yo..te traje aquí porque..quiero decirte algo -ash se encontraba un tanto nervioso y apenado-yo...yo..creo..que tu me...

"RIN" un sonido interrumpió a ash el cual se enojo por eso,cuando tomo su holomisor vio que era clemont.

Ash lamento interrumpir pero ya encontramos la pieza de papel que faltaba -dijo clemont pero al ver la cara de ash decidió irse.

B..bueno supongo que debemos ir no? -dijo serena un poco desanimada ya que queria estar mas con ash.

Si..bueno vamos! -ash tomo de la mano a serena y la llevo donde se encontraban clemont y los demas y cuando llegaron estaban clemont,bonnie y jennifer quien tenia el libro y la pieza de papel sentados en el suelo.

Llegan justo a tiempo! jennifer ya nos iba a contar la leyenda del destructor! -dio bonnie muy animada,ash y serena se sentaron en el suelo mientras que pikachu y zorua estaban en sus regazos.

Muy bien,ya podemos continuar -dijo jennifer con una sonrisa lo cual puso nerviosa a serena junto a zorua.

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Primero:LAMENTO HABER TARDADO! estuve un mes sin internet y ahora tengo internet limitado por lo que me limita demasiado hacer las historias y no me he encontrado muy bien últimamente pero ya voy mejorando,ademas de la situación que tiene mi país no es muy bonita que digamos pero bueno,perdónenme si jeje,segundo:Ya se viene lo mejor de esta historia,hablo del cap 20 que se que muchos esperan jaja XDD,espero que les guste mucho este cap y esta historia ya que fue mi primera y la verdad le tengo mucho corazon,me hace volver a XYZ XDD,como te extraño pokemon XYZ ;_;,bueno no me pongo llorona mas que decir nos vemos cuídense sayonara :3.**


	15. La leyenda del destructor y amor:Parte2

**La leyenda del destructor y amor:Parte 2.**

Después de que jennifer con la ayuda de clemont y bonnie encontraran la pieza de papel faltante,todos volvieron al mismo lugar en la biblioteca abandonada para continuar con la historia.

Muy bien,comienzo -dijo jennifer para luego dar un suspiro -después de que el pokemon de la destrucción yveltal encontrara el amor en hollyleaf,ambos después de demostrar su amor decidieron vivir juntos pero sus vidas cambiaron con la noticia de que holly y el iban a tener un no dejaba de estar pendiente de holly ya que quería que tanto ella como su bebe estuvieran contentos el resto de los meses.

Cuando ya holly tenia 9 meses de embarazo,yveltal se encontraba afuera de su casa alimentando a los pokemon.

Miren al pokemon de la destrucción yveltal! -dijo una voz masculina y yveltal se sorprendió al escucharla.

Zygarde! -yveltal volteo a ver al pokemon del orden zygarde,al lado de el vio a la pokemon de la vida-xerneas! que están haciendo aquí!?

Vamos hermano no creíste que nos perderíamos el nacimiento de nuestra pequeña sobrina verdad? -dijo xerneas con total tranquilidad pero con cierta felicidad.

Pues..la verdad no jeje -yveltal dio una sonrisa al ver a sus hermanos presentes.

Yveltal,el pokemon de la destrucción se ha enamorado y tendrá una bebe? eso si que es increíble -dijo otra voz masculina.

Jajaja..que gracioso arceus -dijo yveltal viendo al dios pokemon,hasta que vio que todos los legendarios se encontraban ahí-vaya vinieron todos-yveltal miro a todos con una sonrisa.

No nos íbamos a perder el nacimiento de tu hija -dijo la pokemon que se encontraba al lado de arceus.

Giratina? creí que estabas en el mundo distorsión -yveltal miro como poco a poco todos se transformaban en sus formas humanas,todos entraron a la casa de yveltal y holly pero oyeron un grito de dolor-holly!-yveltal subió rápidamente las escaleras y entro en la habitación de holly y al ver que esta estaba sudando mientras daba sonidos de dolor,las femeninas vieron un liquido lo que solo indicaba una sola cosa.

La fuente se rompió! la bebe va a nacer! -gritaron todas,los chicos se miraron con horror no querían ver algo así,era la primera vez que verían el parto de una mujer-ustedes son unos cobardes...nosotras nos encargamos.

Las chicas se prepararon para ayudar a holly con el parto,durante este yvetal fue sacado de la habitación ya que el al estar nervioso causaba mas nerviosismo a holly,ahora se encontraba afuera del pasillo dando vueltas de un lado al otro.

Yveltal cálmate todo saldrá bien -dijo ho-oh quien veía a yveltal estar muy asustado.

Ho-oh hoy es eclipse tengo mas razones para estar nervioso -dijo yveltal hasta que escucho un llanto acompañado con un aullido venir de la habitación,al entrar rápidamente vio como en los brazos de holly se encontraba una pequeña criatura..se fue acercando poco a poco hasta ver a una bebe de piel clara con cabello peli miel-es...es preciosa holly.

Si..tienes razón yveltal -dijo holly con una sonrisa mientras miraba su pequeña bebe.

Awww es tan linda! -dijeron las presentes incluyendo a giratina,los chicos trataban de no llorar incluyendo al dios pokemon,ese sonido hizo que la bebe despertara y abriera sus ojitos los cuales eran azules como el cielo,tan preciosos como el mar,tan brillantes como el zafiro-sus ojitos son azules!

Se debe al eclipse -dijo holly mientras se bajaba el vestido empezando a amamantar su bebe la cual gustosamente empezó a beber la leche materna de su madre,los chicos se cubrieron los ojos mientras que las chicas solo los miraban con mala cara-perdónenme jeje.

Es lo que debes hacer cielo,cálmate -dijo yveltal mientras besaba a su pareja.

Aww! ven el si es un hombre! -gritaron las femeninas,los chicos solo se avergonzaron por escuchar a las chicas decir eso de ellos,después de que la bebe dejara de amamantar yveltal la tomo entre sus brazos con cuidado todos se pusieron en un circulo,luego un aura de los colores representativos de los legendarios se empezó a formar y fueron directo hacia la de eso la bebe dio una pequeña pero tierna risita.

Le dimos nuestros poderes a ella,ahora tiene distintos dones -dijo yveltal,hollyleaf la miro con mucha ternura.

Bienvenida al mundo..mi pequeña serena -dijo holly mientras acariciaba la rojiza mejilla de la bebe ahora nombrada serena,yveltal miro a su hija,estaba tan feliz de tener al amor de su vida y ahora había formado una familia.

No eres el único feliz yveltal,los pokemon del bosque también -señalo xerneas que los pokemon empezaron a entrar y dejaron flores de distintas formas y colores a la bebe,holly acerco a su bebe a su pokemon mightyena shiny quien lamió la mejilla de pequeña pokemon empezaron a entonar una hermosa melodía la cual hizo que los ojitos de la bebe brillaran y empezara a expandir un aura tranquilizadora.

Luego de esos momentos de felicidad todos volvieron a sus deberes,los pokemon seguían viniendo a la casa de yveltal y holly..pero un día todo estaba por cambiar...

Amor donde esta serena? -pregunto yveltal buscando a su bebe quien ya tenia 3 días de nacida,tal vez no era mucho pero para el eran días en donde su pequeña crecía y compartía con ella y su esposa holly.

Creo que esta en la sala con espeon y mightyena -dijo holly mientras preparaba la cena,yveltal fue a la sala a ver a su hija pero escucho un grito y corrió rápido a ver lo que sucedía,cuando llego vio a alguien llevándose a su hija,vio a espeon y a mightyena,ambas estaban en redes entro en cólera y libero a las pokemon y fue tras el que se llevo a serena,yveltal fue mas rápido y lo encontró no muy lejos y con una bola sombra lo lastimo y tomo rápidamente a su hija,luego volvió a la casa y vio algo horrible...muchas personas empezaron a destruir el bosque...vio como habían cadáveres de pokemon y humanos..corrió directo a la casa y se transformo en su forma pokemon,holly se subió arriba de el con sus pokemon y tomo a su hija.

Yveltal empezó a volar y a llevar a un lugar seguro a su familia..pero...un pulso oscuro empujo a holly quien empezo a caer de una gran altura y se golpeo con el suelo y aunque las ramas de los arboles ayudaron un poco,golpearse de espalda pudo fracturarle un levanto con dificultad y vio a su alrededor buscando una salida pero un hombre con capucha se acerco a ella con un cuchillo.

Dame a tu hija y te dejare vivir -dijo el hombre quien solo se podía ver sus ojos verdes,holly retrocedió mientras intentaba calmar a su bebe quien lloraba descontrolada mente-no digas que no te lo advertí..-y con un rápido movimiento...le clavo su cuchillo en el estomago..holly empezó a votar sangre por la boca mientras se arrodillaba aun con su bebe en brazos...luego aquel hombre tomo a la bebe y se la llevo.

Holly miro su herida,sabia que no le quedaba mucho tiempo...

HOLLY! -se escucho la voz de yveltal hiendo hacia ella,cuando llego..se horrorizo al ver que su esposa se encontraba con una herida grave..se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

Y..yveltal..a..alguien se llevo a nuestra hija...p..por favor encuentra la...-holly empezó hablar con una voz muy débil.

Shh..c..cálmate por favor -dijo yveltal mientras lloraba,holly como pudo se acerco al rostro de yveltal y lo beso en los labios.

Y..yveltal..p..por favor...c..cuando encuentres a serena..p..por favor cuídala..y..d..dale esto -holly mostró en su mano un diamante de color rojo por la parte superior con rosa en el medio y negro en la parte inferior mientras que en los bordes de todo el diamante eran azules.

L..lo haré holly...lo haré por ti cielo -yveltal se encontraba al borde del abismo mientras veía a holly morir.

T..te amo yveltal -holly dio una sonrisa mientras su vida desvanecía y empezaba a cerrar sus ojos hasta ya no volver a respirar...

H..holly...ho...HOLLYLEAF! -grito yveltal mientras una aura de color morado desprendía de su cuerpo y todo el bosque empezó a morir...

Y...que mas!? -grito bonnie muy emocionada y sorprendida.

Eso es todo -dijo jennifer.

Pero que paso con la bebe? -pregunto clemont mientras sus ojos mostraban asombro.

No lo se...supongo que aquel hombre se la llevo,aunque quisiera ver el nombre de la bebe,aquí sale borroso -dijo jennifer mientras veía el nombre borroso de la bebe pero...

Serena! no despierta! -ash tenia a serena en brazos-maldición! -cargo a serena y salio corriendo lo mas rápido posible de la biblioteca-serena por favor resiste! -dijo ash mientras miraba a serena quien respiraba con mucha dificultad...

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Wow! ahora si se viene lo mejor de esta historia! ya nos acercamos al cap 19 junto con el cap 20 que espero que no me maten cuando lo vean XD...sigo llorando con la muerte de holly :'{..ya ya bueno jeje,sin mas que decir,espero que les haya gustado el cap,cuídense nos vemos :3.**


	16. Algo imposible de aceptar

**Algo imposible de aceptar.**

Nuestros heroes se encontraban hiendo directo al centro pokemon despues de que serena no reaccionara,al llegar al centro pokemon la enfermera joy la atendio de y los demas tuvieron que quedarse afuera a esperar.

Ash estaba sentado con la cabeza baja esperando que serena estuviera bien,su fiel amigo pikachu dio un pequeño chillido para llamar la atencion,ash levanto la cabeza y vio a clemont junto a bonnie.

Ash tranquilo,serena estara bien,tu mismo lo dijiste no? ella es fuerte.

 ** _Flashback._**

 _Serena habia perdido su primer concurso pokemon,estaba muy triste pero lo disimulo con una sonrisa mientras bonnie la llevaba caminando de las manos._

 _Crees que serena este bien? -pregunto clemon viendola preocupado._

 _No te preocupes -dijo ash mientras las veia caminar-serena es muy fuerte._

 _Cierto -clemont y ash empezaron a caminar detras de las chicas._

 ** _Fin del flashback._**

Ash miro a clemont con una sonrisa-tienes razon,serena es fuerte.

Pika pika pi -pikachu se subió a su hombro,pero en eso suena una alarma y las luces se ponen rojas,ash y los demás van al cuarto en donde habían llevado a serena y ven a la enfermera joy dándole electroshock,ash al ver esto se pone a llorar.

N..no serena..-bonnie miraba muy asustada viendo la escena,clemont la abraza para que dejara de mirar,unos segundos después se ve el aparato que estaba conectado con serena indicando que no había pulso.

N..no serena...no es cierto...SERENA! -ash grito mientras derramaba varias lagrimas,la enfermera salio de la habitación muy triste.

Hice todo lo que pude pero..ya era tarde...tendré que llamar a su mama para que venga y hagan un velo..-la enfermera joy no pudo terminar ya que ash la había detenido.

No...diga..la..palabra -ash entro a la habitación de serena sin decir nada mas,pikachu quien había bajado de su hombro y fue avisarle a sus pokemon.

 **Conversación pokemon.**

Pikachu hizo salir a todos los pokemon de sus pokebolas,al contarles esto todos empezaron a llorar,otros no reaccionaban.

N..no puede ser cierto pikachu.s..serena no..-Las palabras de sylveon se acabaron ya que con solo que le dijeran que su entrenadora estuviera muerta la destrozo..todos fueron en donde estaba serena y vieron a ash dormido mientras sostenía las manos de ella,todos se quedaron ahí excepto puni-chan quien rápidamente salto de la bolsa de bonnie y se subio a un lugar en donde pudiera estar solo.

Puni-chan..-dedenne se subió con el he intento hacer que bajara pero puni-chan no le hizo caso.

Dedenne..déjalo..-bonnie tenia una voz baja,dedenne bajo con ella y la abrazo.

 **Afuera.**

No! la torpe murió! ahora con quien podre burlarme de su vestimenta! -grito jessie llorando.

Los torpes ahora están muy destruidos -dijo james mientras abrazaba a su pokemon.

Pobres torpes -dijo mewth mientras miraba de lejos.

* * *

Clemont miro a bonnie quien se había dormido así que decidió llevarla a dormir,los pokemon se habían quedado ya que ninguno queria dejar a serena.

Pikachu debes descansar -sylveon tomo a pikachu con sus listones ya que noto que no podía mantenerse de pie.

No..no puedo sylveon..debo estar con..-sylveon lo abrazo mientras empezaba a llorar,pikachu correspondió su abrazo-mejor vayamos a dormir los dos si..todos deberíamos.

Okey pikachu -todos dijeron que si excepto puni-chan quien seguía sin decir nada.

Vaya...no sabia que por esto quedarían devastados..que tierno jajaja.

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Lo diré simplemente,no tuve internet y lo tengo limitado y en octubre empiezo las clases asi que..tratare de ponerme al día con todo,lo siento muchisimo!,bueno sin mas que decir jeje,nos vemos cuidense n.n**


	17. Una bella fenix renace de las cenizas

**Una bella fenix renace de las cenizas.**

Nuestros héroes estaban desbastados con la muerte de su amiga serena..ninguno sabia el porque arceus se había llevado a su amiga,los pokemon estaban llorando aun por la muerte de la chica peli-miel,ash se encontraba durmiendo al lado de no creía que ella estuviera muerta,no le era posible que su amiga de la infancia haya muerto.

 **Mundo pokemon.**

Pikachu..como esta ash? -Braixen se había levantado ya que no me era sencillo dormir.

Aun esta en la habitación...no creo que lo supere -Pikachu veía con pena a su entrenador muy devastado.

Es que...ella no esta muerta pikachu -Pikachu miro sorprendido a la pokemon zorro.

Por..porque dices eso braixen? -Braixen solo se quedo callada mirando a su entrenadora para luego irse al patio,pikachu entro a la habitación y se subió a la cama de serena y toco su mano,a pesar de estar "muerta" se sentía caliente.

 **En otro lugar.**

Vamos serena...despierta...no estas muerta..no aun -Se podía escuchar una voz diciendo una y otra vez esas palabras-No puedes dejar sola a tu madre,a tus amigos,a tus pokemon..a ash.

A..ash...

De la nada,el cuerpo de serena empezó a brillar asustando a pikachu el cual se bajo rápidamente y se escondió debajo de la cama,se podía ver como el cuarto estaba en llamas de un color azulado con toques morados.

Arceus nuestro que estas en el cielo,santificado sea tu nombre...-Pikachu empezaba a decir mientras veia las llamas debajo de la cama y rezaba para no morir..

Clem..clemont..donde están dedenne y puni-chan? -Bonie había despertado preocupada por sus dos amigos.

Creo que están con ash y serena -Bonnie froto sus ojos para luego seguir a su hermano mayor,ambos vieron a puni-chan y a dedenne intentando hacer que el pokemon verde bajara.

Puni-chan...baja...va..-Bonnie se callo al oir un grito de ash,todos entraron al ver que sucedía y vieron a serena acariciando su cabeza mientras que el azabache solo la abrazaba-SERENA! -Bonnie se lanzo al abrazo cual fue correspondido por la ojis-azules,clemont no pudo contenerse y también la abrazo pero esto causo que todos cayeran al suelo,pikachu y los otros pokemon hicieron lo mismo.

C..chicos..a..ahora.s...si me voy a morir -Serena decía con mucha dificultad debido a la falta de aire.

P..pero como!? e..estabas muerta!

Nunca los dejare solos -Serena le guiño el ojo causando una sonrisa entre todos,pikachu se subió al hombro de serena frotando su mejilla con la de ella-yo también te extrañe pikachu.

Pika pikachu! -Serena dio una sonrisa y acaricio la mejilla de pikachu,ash volvió abrazarla sonrojadola mucho.

Te extrañe serena...creí haberte perdido...-Ash miro a los ojos a serena causando otro sonrojo a la peli-miel,ash empezó acariciar inconscientemente la mejilla de ella.

Ash guarda eso para la boda -La voz de bonnie rompió aquel bello momento sonrojando mas a serena,ash quien a pesar de no entender ese sentimiento se sonrojo ligeramente pero tenia una sonrisa sin que nadie lo notara.

 **Afuera del centro.**

La..boba esta viva!? -Grito jessi mirando desde la ventana desde lejos.

S..si al parecer fue una falla de la maquina -Dijo james viendo con una sonrisa a los chicos.

Entonces...LE HAREMOS UNA FIESTA! -Gritaron todos los del equipo rocket.

Pero no significa que no atraparemos a pikachu - Meowth miro con una sonrisa a los torpes a pesar de su comentario.

Luego de que todos supieran que serena estaba viva hicieron una pequeña fiesta,aunque dos pokemon se pelearon una que otra vez,todo fue risas y felicidad,al llegar la hora de dormir serena miro a la luna.

De quien era esa voz..-Serena tenia cierta duda en su tono-pero...ahora tengo que decirles...quien rayos se creería esas mentiras baratas? -serena suspiro al no encontrar respuesta alguna-recuerdo que mi mama dijo que la vidas son sorpresas,y uno no espera entenderla..supongo que esta no la entiendo -serena siguio mirando la luna con una sonrisa-buenas noches...papa.

Que linda es serena...pero no por mucho pequeña jajaja.

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Ahí lo tienen,vaya..si lo termine jeje,bueno ya empece clases así que puede que tarde mas en los cap de mis historias..pero haré lo mejor :3! se que es muy distinto al cap original pero es que la verdad antes no tenia nada cuerdo y ahora si,así que se podría decir que esta historia es como la quise desde que inicie con ella.**

 **Sin mas que decir,nos vemos sayonara,cuídense.**

 **Por cierto,vean mi nueva historia con mi amigo,se llama "El reencuentro" ya verán de que trata ;3,Sayonara,los quiero!**


	18. La bestia despierta

**La bestia despierta.**

Después del suceso de serena,todos estaban felices de tenerla de vuelta,pero ella ya no estaba actuando cuerda,tenia pesadillas,y ya casi no comía como antes,pero a pesar de eso ocultaba lo que le sucedía.

 _Sueño de serena._

 _Era una ciudad en vuelta en llama,los pokemon luchaban entre si incluso contra los humanos,habían muchos cadáveres,pero en el medio de todo el caos..se encontraba cierta peli-miel..pero estaba muy distinta..su piel era roja con negro,tenia pelaje de color gris alrededor de su cuello,tenia cuernos de carnero,y lo mas notorio de lejos eran sus alas y su cola._

 _S..serena por favor..d..despierta..e..esta no eres tu! -Se escucho la voz de una pequeña niña atrás de si,al voltearse la nombrada se podían ver a ash,bonnie y a clemont,tenían sus ropas algo arañadas,quemaduras y tenían muchas heridas físicas,la pequeña bonnie se encontraba llorando por ver a su amiga así,esta solo sonrió de una forma siniestra y sus ojos completamente azules empezaron a tres empezaron a elevarse debido a la fuerza psíquica que estaba haciendo serena,sus alas empezaron a crear una esfera de color oscura con tonos rojos oscuros y la lanzo contra los tres,estos solo quedaron paralizados con mucho dolor._

Serena se acerco a bonnie y con alegría en sus ojos le arranco ambos brazos para luego arrancarle la cabeza,clemont empezó a llorar gritando el nombre de su hermana menor,acto seguido serena solo uso sus cuernos y enterró la parte filosa de estos en el cuello de clemont.

S..serena por favor..d..detente -Ash se esforzaba para hacerla entrar en razón,esta solo puso una sonrisa tierna mente terrorífica y arranco el corazón de ash de un golpe en su pecho...

Fin del sueño.

N..no! -Serena grito muy asustada mientras se despertaba,miro a bonnie y noto que esta tenia los oídos tapados para no escuchar el reloj de su hermano al sonar,suspiro de la alegría y salio de la carpa de dormir y se dirigió al bosque,se encontró a una lopunny..pero esta parecía estar llorando debido a que estaba a punto de ser lastimada por un hombre de cabello café y ojos morados que a su lado estaba un delphox amarrado y en el suelo había un lucario..con un cuchillo en el pecho,serena se acerco lentamente y abrazo al hombre por la espalda.

Porque en vez de divertirte con ella...porque no lo haces conmigo? -El hombre se giro y sonrió al ver a serena de pies a cabeza,estaba concentrado ahora en ella que la lopunny corrió rápidamente y fue a buscar ayuda.

El hombre empezó a besar a serena en el cuello,esta solo miraba el cuello de este y de un reflejo rápido lo mordió tan fuerte que pudo arrancarle algo de carne del cuello,luego tomo rápidamente el cuchillo que tenia el lucario en su pecho y lo clavo en el pecho del hombre una y otra vez..cuando acabo,desato al delphox y puso sus manos en el pecho del lucario,un aura de color morado salido del cuerpo de serena y al poco tiempo se volvió azul.

La herida del lucario en el pecho se cerro y este volvió a respirar,en eso llego luponny muy feliz y abrazo al lucario,los tres le agradecieron por su ayuda,serena solo sonrió y se levanto del suelo para irse.

Serena..no vuelvas..hacerlo..-Serena volteo muy sorprendida y nerviosa y al voltear logro ver a ash.

A..ash.y...yo..p..pue..-No pudo terminar de hablar debido a un abrazo que le dio el azabache.

Lo se..lo entiendo..lo entiendo a la perfección...-La voz de ash sonaba alegre pero a la vez apagada por lo que su amiga tuvo que hacer-vamos..volvamos -Ash tomo la mano de serena y empezaron a caminar,serena se encontraba sonrojada debido a lo que hizo ash.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a las carpas,antes de entrar a sus respectivas carpas ash abrazo de nuevo a serena,esta vez susurro algo a su oído que solo ella pudo escuchar,luego cada uno entro en su carpa,pero serena se encontraba con una sonrisa.

Y..yo también..a..ash..y..yo también te quiero -La voz de serena sonaba tan feliz en ese momento,luego se acostó con una pequeña sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo.

Vaya..que linda es serena..pero que tan linda se vería..si supieran la verdad...

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **WOW,no falta mucho! solo un cap y cap 20! que contenta estoy...espero que ustedes igual,la verdad no quise meter mucho relleno y ir directo al grano en este cap y espero que les guste,ya ustedes saben de quien es esa voz..o no? quien sabe,no lo sabrán hasta mas adelante,nos vemos! sayonara :3.**


	19. Sombras y caos

**Sombras y caos.**

Después del suceso de anoche,todos ya estaban despiertos y listos para proseguir a viajar a ciudad lumiose donde se daría la liga pokemon.

Listos! vamos a ciudad lumiose! -Ash estaba muy enérgico como siempre,parecía que no recordaba nada de anoche,bonnie estaba igual de feliz y clemont estaba feliz de ver a ambos emocionados,pero serena tenia la mirada clavada en el suelo cosa que no paso desapercibida por el resto-serena te sientes mal?

E..esa..s..sensación negati...-No pudo terminar de hablar debido a que se escucharon unos aplausos,de las sombras sale un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules,tenia una cicatriz en forma de X.

Me tomo tiempo saber si ya estabas lista serena,pero la verdad es que lo sigues ocultando -El chico miraba de forma siniestra a serena,esta parecía no entender quien era aquel chico-perdonen mis modales,me llamo darkness,pero todos me llaman dark...todos los que mueren -Darkness empezó a crear una esfera de color negro y la lanzo directo a ash ,clemont y bonnie,serena a peas si tuvo tiempo de reaccionar,al ver esto sus ojos se volvieron completamente nen azules-no puedo creer que a ti..te importen estos humanos.

Son...ellos...son...MI FAMILIA! -Un aura completamente de colores negro,rojo y morado envolvió a serena,de la nada su cuerpo empezó a cambiar,tenia cuernos de carnero curvados hacia atrás,tenia una especie de pelaje en su cuello de color gris,tenia unas enormes alas y una gran y larga cola que parecían tener al final como garras,sus piernas pasaron a ser patas de tres garras y todo su cuerpo era de color rojo con negro,en sus ojos se notaban unas especies de Y.

Si..tu familia -Darkness lanzo una esfera de luz roja pero fue destruida por serena quien con sus alas creo una esfera azul oscura y la lanzo directo a darkness,este solo la esquivo,acto seguido se acerco a serena con rapidez y saco una daga.

C..clemont que sucede!? -Clemont cargo rápidamente a su hermana y los tres se escondieron detrás de unos arboles.

N..no se..pero esa ya no parece serena..sus ojos son completamente azules...su cabello es negro...y todo su cuerpo ha cambiado.

Serena...-Ash veía muy sorprendido toda la escena que presenciaban,serena se alzo en vuelo con sus alas y de su boca salio un gran lanzallamas-n..no puede..s..ser..e..ese lanzallamas es.

No es el que vieron tu y serena en...

Fue...serena todo este tiempo.

Bien..basta de juegos -Darkness saco un pequeño collar,serena al ver esto solo se enfada mas y con sus alas crea un rayo de color morado y lo lanza a dark impactando en este...pero el humo al dispersarse se ve que el collar lo protegió-que patético-darkness fue detenido por un atractrueno,al voltearse a su izquierda ve a ash y a pikachu y sonríe-ya..tengo todo lo que necesitaba -serena lo toma rápidamente por la espalda y empieza asfixiarlo,pero este solo desaparece cual sombra.

Ash se empezó acercar hacia serena y la toma de los hombros y la miro hacia los ojos,esta al ver a ash a los ojos sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad pero acto seguido cayo desmayada,clemont y bonnie se acercaron muy asustados de ver a serena ahora en su forma normal.

Serena...eso ocultabas...pero..que eres -Ash no dejaba de ver a su amiga,a pesar de que la tenia en sus brazos no podía evitar sentir miedo de que se lastimara ella o alguna otra persona.

Así..que es el...el elegido de arceus...

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **SI SI YA LLEGAMOS AL CAP 19! SOLO FALTA EL CAP 20,prepárense con todo!,están felices!? porque yo si!..bueno vamos a calmarnos...solo esperen el cap 20,y esta vez si lo tendrán!sin mas que decir,nos vemos! sayonara cuídense :3!**


	20. La verdad

**La verdad.**

Tu..crees que ella sepa de lo que le paso..? -Se escucha una voz femenina a lo lejos viendo dos carpas de campaña.

No lo creo...pero solo espero que al despertar no...-La voz masculina se callo al ver a entrar a dos chicos a una de las carpas.

Como esta..bonnie? -El chico rubio le pregunto a su hermana menor.

Debe despertar en unos mi...-La pequeña se callo al ver moverse a la peli-miel,todos los presenten miraron como abría sus ojos azules...eran completamente azules...al ver a los tres rápidamente su cuerpo cambio volviendo como antes,al ver esto todos salieron de la carpa solo para ver como era destruida por las llamas.

Todos veían con horror como su amiga se convertía en una bestia furiosa..pero la nada un rayo de color negro le da en el pecho causando que cayera al suelo y perdiera la consciencia.

Eso estuvo cerca -Ash clemont y bonnie voltearon al resposable de aquel ataque y vieron a un pokemon muy conocido.

Darkcrai! -Grito ash al ver al pokemon.

Y yo! -Todos vieron a la pequeña pokemon mew aparecer de la nada.

Que lindo pokemon! -Grito bonnie a ver a mew salir de la nada.

No solo soy linda,también soy adorable!

Es lo mismo mew -Darkcrai se acerco a serena y la tomo en sus brazos-ash..creo que ya deben saber la verdad.

Que? de que hablas drakcrai? -Mew jalo de la mano ash y les pidió que se sujetaran bien uno del otro y que aguantaran la respiración,al decir eso ultimo darkcrai los llevo a un lugar que parecía ser como el cielo pero habían algunas rocas y otros objetos como zafiros,rubíes y otros minerales como el hierro y carbón-este lugar..que es?

Es en donde nos podemos reunir y hablar sobre tu amiga -Delante de ellos estaba el pokemon que lo reo todo,arceus.

Arceus! -Todos excepto darkcrai y mew gritaron el nombre del dios pokemon,y de la nada todos los legendarios aparecieron,giratina,xerneas,palkia,articuno todos estaban presentes-todos están aquí!

Así es...no queríamos que ninguno saliera lastimado -Articuno hablo dando una sonrisa a ash.

Por serena? -Esta vez fue la pregunta de bonnie,en eso se acerco el pokemon de la destrucción-y..yveltal!? -bonnie se escondió detrás de su hermano clemont muy aterrada,pikachu se bajo del hombro de ash y miro con curiosidad al pokemon dragón oscuro y noto que estaba llorando. Yveltal acerco su rostro al de serena y toco su nariz con la de ella y esta empezó a despertar al ver el rostro de yveltal no pudo evitar sonreír mientras lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos,parpadeo tres veces y su sonrisa se volvió una sonrisa de felicidad a una llena de felicidad y ternura.

P..papa -Esa fue la palabra que salio de su boca y yveltal asintió,serena se levanto del suelo y yveltal se transformo a una forma humana y abrazo a su hija,era una escena muy conmovedora incluso para el pokemon de las pesadillas darkcrai.

P..papa!? -Gritaron ash clemont y bonnie al escuchar aquella palabra,serena se volteo y asintió.

Era lo que quería decirles -Serena bajo su cabeza por un segundo-soy la hija de yveltal.

E..entonces..t..todas esas cosas extrañas...

Si..todo era de mi,todas esas desapariciones fueron para ayudarlos..les mentí muchas veces porque no sabia como decirles..pero ahora saben la verdad..ustedes merecen la verdad.

P..pero esa historia..d..de yveltal y holly..fue..

Real...mi madre se llamaba hollyleaf flower,mi padre es yveltal..el pokemon de la destrucción...por lo que me convierte en una semi legendario..-Serena miro a sus amigos quienes aun estaban en shock.

D..desde cuando lo sabias todo -La pregunta de clemont hizo a serena sonreír.

Siempre supe que algo estaba raro en mi,pero no lo supe hasta que mi mama me dijo la razón del porque tenia estos poderes.

 _Flashback._

 _Se podía ver a una niña pequeña de 5 años llorando debido a que un sawbuck estaba muy herido y ella estaba toda llena de sangre,a lo lejos se empieza acercar la figura de una mujer con una sonrisa._

 _Hija no llores,pon tus manos en su pata y ten ese sentimiento de ayudarlo -La mujer puso ambas manos de la pequeña,esta miro confundida a su madre pero quería ayudar a su amigo así que solo pensó en ayudarlo con todas sus fuerzas y cuando abrió sus ojos sus manos emanaban una luz de color azul celeste y la herida del sawbuck sano rápidamente._

 _C..como..?_

 _Hija...tu eres hija del pokemon yveltal...aquella persona me dijo que lo dijera cuando cumplieras 16 años..pero creo que no puedo ocultártelo mas.._

 _No importa mami..si nací así es por algo -La sonrisa pequeña de su hija la lleno de alegría al verla tan feliz de que su amigo estuviera a salvo. "A pesar de ser una niña tímida tiene un buen corazón" eso pensaba su madre adoptiva al verla jugar ahora con sus amigos._

 _"Desde que fue a ese campamento ha estado llena de alegría,en sus ojos se ve algo que atesora mucho! -Eso pensaba la mujer mientras veía a sawbuck arrodillarse frente a la pequeña._

 _Fin del flashback._

Al principio era una niña para poder entender,pero con el paso de los años...pude entender que era -La voz de serena cambio a una triste-no quería decirles nada porque tenia miedo de que se apartaran de mi..tenia miedo de que..-Serena fue callada por un abrazo del azabache,ash no podía ver a su amiga de la infancia llorar de esa manera.

Esto..es una verdadera sorpresa..no me lo esperaba,pero no por eso me alejare de ti serena -Ash abrazo mas fuerte a serena siendo correspondido su abrazo.

Pero ese chico..darkness..para que quiere a serena? -Clemont a pesar de ser una escena muy sentimental no poda dejar de estar maravillado por estar presenciando a todos los legendarios del mundo.

Quiere sus poderes...quiere destruirla porque para el y su hermana jennifer solo importa destruirla a toda costa -Yveltal tomo la palabra de decir aquella confesión dejando a todos sorprendidos.

J..jennifer!? -Gritaron todos excepto los legendarios.

E..entonces eso quería..s..saber de mi -Serena estaba perpleja con la confesión de su padre.

Su madre tuvo un pacto conmigo y obtuvo poderes que al principio ayudaron a la gente,pero con el engaño de su esposo y todos los asesinatos cometidos por este...se volvió loca,ella conocía a holly y eran muy amigas,las mejores a pesar de ser hermanas con distintas personalidades...hasta el día en que le presento a yveltal,ella también se enamoro de el..pero al ver a holly tan feliz quiso destruirle aquella felicidad por lo que contrato matones para matar a su hija,pero no contó que esta tuviera los poderes de su padre...pero ese día...perdimos toda señal de ella..no sabia si quiera estaba viva -Giratina miraba a serena un poco triste pero esta solo le sonrió.

Estoy bien giratina,gracias por preocuparte .-La sonrisa de serena lleno de felicidad a su padre.

Eres igual a ella -Serena miro a su padre con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Y señor yveltal,como era la madre de serena? -La pregunta de bonnie hizo que yveltal sacara una foto de su bolsillo de su pantalón,la foto era de el en su forma humana junto a hollyleaf y su pequeña hija serena junto a todos los pokemon de esta-era muy bonita.

Si lo era...era hermosa -La sonrisa de yveltal..la cual había perdido hace mucho años alegro a todos los legendarios.

Todo esto son muchas sorpresa la verdad..mi cerebro va a estallar -Ash tenia los ojos en espiral lo que causo una gran risa entre todos menos en darkcrai.

Típico de ti ash -Ash volteo hacia su izquierda y vio a un pokemon bastante conocido.

Volcanion! y magearna! -Ash estaba feliz de ver aquellos pokemon,pikachu se acerco a estos y los saludo.

Dime fastidio eléctrico,haz cuidado de ash? -El pokemon ratón asintió afirmando haber cuidado a su entrenador.

Esto se merece una celebración! -Jirashi y mew gritaron a todo pulmón haciendo sonreír a serena.

"Solo espero...que no suceda nada mas" -El pensamiento de yveltal lo empezaba a inquietar pero solo empezó actuar normal para no preocupar a nadie mas.

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Y...que les pareció? este capitulo se divide en varios por una razón,una contiene la revelación y los otros las historias,así que el siguiente sera un poco mas largo al igual que los demás,y SORPRESA! sabrán mas de la historia de holly y la misteriosa madre de darkness y jennifer!jajaja! espero que les guste en verdad este capitulo,y tal vez tarde mil años en publicar los demás por mi internet limitado y mis clases pero tratare de estar al marjen de todo.**

 **Y posiblemente si un día tengo el internet ilimitado me descargue un programa para hacer imágenes y crear mis propias fotos para las historias (solo en mis sueños T_T) pero bueno,les pido que sean pacientes :3 sin mas que decir,nos vemos cuidense,sayonara mis pequeñas criaturas ;3!**


	21. Un pasado oscuro

**Un pasado oscuro.**

Tras la reciente revelación de serena al reencontrarse con su padre Yveltal el pokemon de la destrucción,ash clemont y bonnie aun seguían sorprendidos pero empezaban a juntar las piezas del rompecabezas,toda la actitud repentinamente extraña por parte de serena,todo comportamiento extraño era por aquel secreto. Con la verdad sobre darkness y jennifer y holly y su hermana,solo hacia que el grupo tuviera mas curiosidad en saber sobre ello.

Bonnie se encontraba jugando con mew,jirachi,dedenne,puni-chan y pikachu,clemont aun estaba maravillado al estar presentes de todos los pokemon legendarios del mundo pokemon,ash a pesar de estar hablando con viejos amigos veía a serena cuando podía,darkcrai quien noto la curiosidad por parte del azabache se acerco a yveltal y le susurro algo.

Con que quieren saber sobre el pasado de holly no? -Ash,bonnie y clemont se sorprendieron al escuchar esto por parte de yveltal y todos los pokemon se pusieron en un circulo con arceus en el centro.

Yo les puedo decir todo desde su nacimiento hasta que conoció a yveltal...de ahí el sigue la historia..-Yveltal miro serio al pokemon dios pero solo se quedo en silencio-Holly era la menor junto con su hermana Lin quienes vivían con su madre Kaily la cual tenia poderes psiquicos pero muchas personas creían que esto era una mentira,pero eso a kaily no le importaba,ella era feliz con sus dos pequeñas sin importarle que dijeran sobre ella,pero lin no pensaba igual,era quería el respeto que su madre se merecía por haber encontrado a muchas personas que sin su madre hubieran estado muertas,pero su hermana hollyleaf no era como ella,ella creía que era mejor que su madre estuviera viva que muerta o asesinada por aquellas personas.

Pero a medida que fueron creciendo,se distanciaron..lin ya no era una niña dulce y amable,ya no ayudaba a otras personas,fue la causante de varios asesinatos de autos he incluso ella asesinaba a las personas que la molestaban,hasta que decidió volverse como su madre y ayudar a los demás,hizo un pacto con giratina y tuvo también poderes psiquicos y asi hizo..ayudo a muchas personas..-Darkcrai fue el que continuo el relato de arceus dejando a todos incluyendo a serena sorprendidos.

Pero..porque se volvió malvada solo porque no tenia una pareja buena..?-La pregunta de bonnie hizo que giratina cambiara su actitud de tranquila a molesta.

Porque ella sabia que su esposo asesinaba a las personas,eso a ella no le gustaba porque le recordaba a ella cuando lo hacia,entonces busco a alguien para que le hiciera compañía cuando el no estaba..y cuando holly le presento a yveltal esta se enamoro de el,y al verlos tan felices juntos con su bebe quiso destruir esa felicidad que ella no tenia y entonces envió a personas asesinar a su hija..pero terminaron asesinando a holly -La mirada de serena se encontraba en yveltal su padre quien estaba mirando al suelo por no poder haberla ayudado.

Eso lo leímos en en aquel libro que leyó jennifer -La voz de clemont era muy deprimida por saber toda la verdad de serena y yveltal,arceus empezó a proyectar algo sucedido después de que lin conociera a yveltal.

Necesito destruirle esa felicidad a holly...necesito...necesito que ella sienta lo mismo que yo...-La voz de lin sonaba muy siniestra,ataras de ellas se veían dos hombres con mascaras..-quiten le esa felicidad a holly..necesito que sienta el sufrimiento..

No pude hacer nada para salvarla y fue su hermana quien la asesino..-La voz de yveltal se notaba destrozada..lagrimas caían de sus ojos,pero luego levanto la mirada y vio a su hija frente a el con una sonrisa.

Papa...estoy segura que mi madre no querría verte así ..no fue tu culpa..no lo sabias -Serena pego su frente con la de su padre quien cerro los ojos mientras seguía llorando-todo saldrá bien desde ahora..si encuentro a darkness y a jennifer..te juro que lo pagaran..

S..serena no deberías dec...-Articuno se callo al ver los ojos de serena volverse morados,todos los presentes miraron con asombro y miedo a serena ya que su cuerpo ahora emanaba aura de color negro.

Y que sucedio luego de que..bueno..-La pregunta de bonnie hizo reaccionar al dios pokemon.

Luego de eso..-Arceus empezó a proyectar que lin conoció a un chico de pelo rojo y ojos azules o al menos así se veían,tuvieron a sus dos hijos que los llamaron Darkness y jennifer,se podían ver muy felices y lin ni siquiera lloraba o se lamentaba de haber matado a su sobrina y su hermana.

Lin podrías venir un segundo? -Se escucho la voz de aquel chico que ahora era un hombre,lin se acerco a el y este le tapo los ojos y empezó a guiarla a un lugar-sigue manteniendo tus ojos cerrados -lin hizo caso y al escuchar un "Ya puedes abrir los ojos" lin vio frente de si a todos sus amigos y a sus dos pequeños reunidos,arriba había un cartel diciendo "Feliz cumpleaños,serena al ver esto gruño de furia al ver que su tia vivia muy feliz con sus hijos riendo y celebrando cosa que ella no tuvo con sus padres.

Eso es cruel..-Ash estaba muy molesto al ver tal escena cosa que hizo entristecer mas a yveltal-pero porque se me hace conocido ese hombre..

Acaso lo conoces ash? -La pregunta de clemont hizo que ash mirara al suelo negando si lo habia conocido o no.

Un segundo,nosotros conocimos a yveltal cuando ayudamos a diancie a buscar a Xerneas,porque yveltal no reconoció a serena? -La pregunta de bonnie sorprendió a todos incluyendo a serena,por alguna extraña razón ella ni siquiera reconoció a su padre.

Eso lo llamo memoria olvidada -Respondió arceus-eso sucede cuando olvidamos algo que sabemos de niños,pero por un incidente lo recordamos..pero es un poco raro que recordara eso cuando se lo dijeran de pequeña..supongo que nunca podremos entender de todo la naturaleza de serena.

Y se supone que eres el dios pokemon -Dijo bonnie con las mejillas infladas haciendo que arceus se sorprendiera.

Vaya una niña regañando al dios pokemon -Dijo giratina entre risas,arceus la miro un poco enfadado pero suspiro para luego acercarse a yveltal.

Oye tranquilo,ya tienes a tu hija de vuelta..porque estas así -La pregunta del dios pokemon hizo que yveltal lo mirara.

Porque siento que algo muy malo esta por venir..y no veo a mi hermano tras mucho tiempo -Dijo yveltal dejando a arceus un poco pensativo.

Se que tu y Zygarde no se han visto durante mucho tiempo..por el saldrá cuando menos te lo esperes...se como es cada hijo mio -Dijo arceus sonriendo le a yveltal pero este solo dio una pequeña risa.

Si..tus hijos..y tu creación maligna que? ella no solo es tu "Hija" -Yveltal lo miro con una sonrisa confiada mientras que arceus lo mirara entre molesto y sorprendido.

Ustedes que tanto susurran? -Yveltal y arceus se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de serena hablarles,se les había olvidado que ella seguía presente.

Luego de aquellas situaciones,ash y los demás volvieron a su camino hacia ciudad Lumiose para la liga pokemon,pero tuvieron que acampar debido a que entre todas las cosas que pasaron,el ataque de darkness y a repentina aparición de los pokemon legendarios y la increíble revelación de serena el día paso como los la carpa de serena y bonnie,serena no podía conseguir el sueño y salio de la carpa en silencio para no despertar a la pequeña rubia.

Al salir encontró a su padre yveltal en su forma humana mirando la luna.

Recuerdo cuando me le declare a tu madre..era luna llena -Serena miro a su padre con una sonrisa,pero al acercarse mas se notaba un poco sonrojado cosa que sorprendió a su hija-mejor olvida lo que tu madre y yo hicimos después..por favor.

L..lo siento papa..pero es que..-Yveltal miro a su hija muy sonrojado pero luego serena suspiro mostrando una pequeña sonrisa-para que viniste hasta aca?

Quería..darte algo -Yveltal saca un collar con una gema de color rojo que en el centro de esta era zafiro con bordes negros y rosa,serena miro confundida pero dejo que su padre le pusiera aquel collar-tu madre..antes de morir..dijo que te diera esto..la verdad nunca supe para que era..pero supongo que viniendo de holly es especial.

Papa..para ti todo de mama era especial-La respuesta de su hija logro causarle un sonrojo a yveltal,pero este solo sonrió.

Eres igual a ella en muchos sentidos..-Unas lagrimas cayeron de las mejillas de yveltal y es abrazado por su hija y este corresponde el abrazo de su hija-Te quiero hija mía...desde este momento..te prometo estar siempre contigo y hacer todo lo que perdimos..

Lo se padre...lo se..-La voz de serena se notaba muy feliz mientras empezaba a llorar..

Me alegro por ti serena..-De lejos se podía ver a ash sonriendo mientras que pikachu estaba en sus brazos y al ver aquella escena unas lagrimas cayeron de sus mejillas.

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Y estoy satisfecha con lo que hice,si muy bien no tiene mucho el pasado de holly..aun falta mucho no se preocupen,no diré mucho..solo espero que hayan notado las curiosidades y "preguntas" en este capitulo.**

 **Solo espero que les haya gustado y tranquilos,luego les aclaro todo XDD,sin mas que decir,nos vemos! sayonara cuídense ;3.**


	22. Caos en Kalos:Parte 1

**Caos en Kalos:Parte 1.**

Luego de la revelación de serena y del dios pokemon arceus y la pokemon giratina sobre el pasado de holly,ahora nos encontrábamos en la liga pokemon..o mas bien en el final de esta,donde alain era premiado por el trofeo,serena veía con algo de tristeza al azabache quien se había esforzado tanto para solo quedar en el segundo lugar,suspiro para luego sonreirles a sus amigos diciéndoles que ash estaba bien pero en el fondo sabia muy bien que no era así,ella conocía a ash muy bien,cuando estaban a punto de levantarse de sus asientos de pronto apareció una raíz del suelo.

Todo el mundo entro en pánico pero eso no evitaba que preguntaran que estaba pasando,los pokemon de nuestros héroes salieron de sus pokebalos y defendieron a sus entrenadores de aquellas raíces,serena clemont y los demas salieron de aquel lugar,serena se separo del resto para buscar a ash quien estaba intentando sacar a una mujer que quedo atrapada en los escombros del techo,serena se fustro pero solo pudo ayudar fingiendo que no tenia tanta fuerza como ash y sus pokemon.

-G..gracias..s..señorit..

\- Vayase ahora! -el grito de serena asusto a la mujer y a ash junto a sus pokemon,esa no era serena,estaba demasiado molesta -que?..o quiere dejar a su hija sin madre...

Aquellas palabras frias sorprendieron a la mujer..quien sin mas remedio tuvo que hacerle caso a serena,ash miraba a su amiga pero no le salian las palabras hasta que un estruendo hizo que ambos reaccionaran.

-Pero que rayos sucede!? -fue lo que pregunto ash mientras corrían a la salida..intentando que los escombros del techo los alcanzaran,esas raices estaba golpeando las cosas..como si quisieran destruir todo.

Al salir de allí vieron a clemont,shouta,Shauna tierno y a los demás evacuando a las personas.

* * *

4 horas después.

* * *

En las instalaciones de lyssandre.

-S..serena..q..que pasara con chespin? -Mairin se encontraba sollozando al ver que su gran amiga era el centro de aquel núcleo de zygarde,teniendo a uno falso y a dos sueltos destruyendo todo kalos,serena se encontraba furiosa..solo podía ver a su padre y a sus demás amigos luchar contra los zygarde,ella no controlaba su poder,no sabia ni como transformarse a pesar de que todos sabían que era la hija de yveltal.

Un fuerte estruendo la saco de sus pensamientos al ver que un helicóptero caía hacia su dirección y al escuchar los gritos de mairin..serena se mostraba indefensa solo podía abrazarla mientras era mojada por las lagrimas de la pequeña,cerro sus ojos con fuerza para prepararse para el impacto.

-N..no quiero morir..no..q..quiero morir!

Esos eran los gritos de mairin al solo pensar que moriría en aquel momento pero nunca recibió dolor..abrió sus ojos aguados lentamente para encontrarse a un..pokemon rojo con detalles negros..o eso pensaba al ver que aquella criatura detenía el avión.

-Salgan..o explotaran con el..

-Las personas que se encontraban en aquel helicóptero aun en shock obedecieron solo para ver como aquella criatura alzaba vuelo con sus gigantescas alas y lanzar el helicóptero junto con un pulso oscuro y destruirlo.

-P..pero..como..lo...destruyo...espera..¿¡serena!? -mairin volteo a los lados para solo encontrarse con las demás personas que vieron aquella criatura extraña destruir el helicóptero.

-Mairin..ve por ash..nos veremos en la torre..-La criatura hablo sorprendiendo a mairin al ver que era su amiga serena,pero al verla en esa forma la asustaba..serena solo suspiro para luego volar hacia el zygarde con quienes se encontraba luchando su padre y giratina.

-Por favor..zygarde...reacciona! -Se escuchaban las voces de su padre y giratina intentando reaccionar a zygarde.

-Es inutil...bonnie intenta hacer que puni-chan reaccione tambien..pero es imposible..y eso creo..

-S..serena..c..como es que lograste ha..

-Solo funciona con mis emociones..ustedes sigan entreteniendo a zygarde..yo iré por el maldito de lyssandre.

-Espera serena! es demasiado peligroso! mira lo que le hizo a zygarde! ademas tiene a ash atrapado lo usara contra t..

-Que el tiene a ash!? -Los ojos de serena se volvieron rojos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa-primero...destruye mi familia..y a hora quiere destruirla de nuevo...no dejare que lo haga...dos veces...lin...pronto sufrirás el doble..al fin jeje..

-Serena espe..!-Yveltal fue impactado por un pulso dragón del zygarde rojo.

* * *

-Serena...serena...serena!

* * *

Serena reacciona y voltea a ver a su pequeña amiga bonnie quien se encontraba mirándola,volteo a ver a sus amigos y vio a ash,clemont y el resto mirándola algo preocupados.

-Serena..te encuentras bien? estabas a punto de desmayarte..

-S..si..perdonen -Serena miraba a todos la

dos,ya habían entregado el trofeo a alain,empezó a pensar que solo fue una alucinación pero el sentimiento de que iba a suceder no la dejaba tranquila..solo estaba quieta mirando a alain atentamente pero también veía el campo y el suelo.

Ash y el resto fueron a fuera para felicitar a alain pero luego sucedió lo que serena presentía,las raíces empezaron a salir del suelo,la gente aterrada se alejaba lo mas pronto posible,el profesor cipre saco a su Garchomp..no pude evitar fruncir el ceño al ver eso,esas raices no iban a ser detenidas solo con eso..de alguna forma lo sabia.

-Ahh! alain donde estas!? -El grito de mairin saco a serena de su dilema y fue corriendo hacia ella antes de que fuera aplastada por un escombro de edificio.

-Serena mairin se encuentran bien!?

-Ash...ash...as..clemont...bonnie...mairin..a..alain...Papa...p..porq...

* * *

-SERENA!

* * *

Serena abrió los ojos rápidamente para volver a ver a sus amigos mirándola de una forma preocupante.

-C..chicos...-Sus ojos no podían enfocarse bien,era como si se fuera a desmayar,ash quien miraba todo estaba preocupado,no sabia si su padre estaba mirándolos o no,pero era obvio que serena no se encontraba bien,no por como actuaba..si no por como su aura se empezaba a elevar,el era capaz de sentir el aura de los demás..claro..el aura de serena al conocerla era relajante..como si de un ángel o hada se tratase...pero al conocer a puni-chan..se volvió algo fría y oscura..ahora al saber sobre su familia tenia sentido..pero un aura que se eleva como si viera algo horripilante se manifestaba no solo en su mirada..

-Esta...acaso...esta ocurriendo!? -El grito de Yveltal al sentir un aura oscura hizo que su hermana se preocupara.

-Imposible...es imposible yveltal..no hay pruebas de que ella este haciendo eso..sabes que es..

* * *

-CÁLLATE! sabes muy bien que ella es mi hija...ella no controla sus poderes...perdió la memoria..perdió a su madre...nuestro hermano esta con ellos y quien sabe que demonios este causando este desequilibrio...PERO DE NINGUNA FORMA VOY A QUEDARME AQUÍ A VER COMO ESA LOCA ATACA A MI FAMILIA...no solo ella...están sus malditos hijos..no me quedare de alas cruza...-Una gran cantidad de aura oscura golpea a ambos haciéndolos retroceder-No...SERENA!

-Com...como su aura se esta descontrolando..?.e..es como si..

-Como si estuviera viendo el futuro..

-Como lo sabes?

-Por holly...tsh...incluso ahora ella me salva y salva a nuestra hija...aunque...no se si llegue a tiempo...Xerneas! dile a ese tonto que vaya a kalos..y si quieres venir a divertirte..ven...sera mucho mejor..-Yveltal formulaba sus palabras mientras esbozaba una siniestra sonrisa.

-Sabes que mi deber es ayudar a las personas..no lasti..

-Entonces...ayuda a las personas de kalos...-Empezaba alzar vuelo con sus gigantescas alas para luego dirigirse a cuidad lumiose.

-Que hermano mas terco...con razón siempre nos peleamos jeje.

* * *

Horas después..

* * *

Se podía ver una lumiose totalmente destruida..dos zygarde rojos sueltos luchando contra Xerneas y giratina..y..a una serena transformada viendo como las cosas se quemaban con una sonrisa,sus amigos intentando detenerla fueron...destruidos,clemont estaba tirado en el piso con rasguños y se podía notar sangre..pero no había señales de que estaba vivo,la pequeña bonnie al lado de su cuerpo llorando mientras su padre la abrazaba,un ash cubierto de polvo pero aun respirando intentando razonar con serena pero ella no se encontraba simplemente mirando las llamas..estaba mirando como su padre estaba en estas.

-Serena...sera mejor que no me subestimes...puedo estar quemándome..pero no por eso moriré...-Yveltal con todos sus esfuerzos ni hacia que serena lo mirara a los ojos..era como si estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Deben morir papa...deben morir..je..jeje..-Su sonrisa era...siniestra..su risa malévola-ellos..destruyeron a mama...yo destruiré la suya...-Empezando a llorar pero aun su sonrisa no desaparecía..pero de repente su expresión cambio a una furiosa y llevando sus manos a su cara empezó a rasguñarse la-PORQUE DIABLOS HICIERON ESO!? PORQUE SIMPLEMENTE NO LOS HAGO SUFRIR!? JAJAJA QUE BUENO QUE ESTÁN MIRANDO...!-Su mirada cambio al igual que lo que comenzó a mirar..eran los hijos de su tia lin con rasguños y moretones en su cuerpo..-Estoy feliz...estoy triste...pero aun amo...saben...? COMO LOS AMO! -Su aura se descontrolo por completo mientras volaba hacia el aire y empezando a juntar sus alas creando una bola de energía..yveltal al ver que ataque era ese rápidamente agito sus alas para poder alzar vuelo y golpear a su hija tumbándola al suelo para luego ser sujetada por greninja en su forma Greninja-Ash..y el suso dicho de este nombre camino lentamente hacia ella mientras miraba sus ojos los cuales eran completamente azules sin ninguna iris.

-Déjame ir...-Su voz tétrica no dejaba de ser intimidante pero eso a ash no le importaba y siguió acercándose a ella para luego..estar cara a cara mientras el la veía seriamente y ella solo viéndolo con forma de burla..pero luego su expresión cambio cuando ash arranco su collar de su pecho poniéndoselo frente a su rostro causándole un dolor de cabeza-N..no..BASTA!..BASTA BASTA TE ODIO!

Esas palabras causaron un gran dolor en su pecho..los ojos de ash empezaron a humedecerse al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-SERENA REACCIONA RECUERDA A TU MADRE! -La voz de su padre hizo que serena empezara a rugir tal y como es el sonido característico de su padre y con sus gigantescas alas empujo a ash y a greninja hacia los escombros de los edificios..

-Madre..?...yo no tengo madre...jejeje..-Su sonrisa y sus lagrimas eran muestras de su desorden emocional..alzo sus alas para luego ponerlas alrededor de si protegiéndose del ataque de dark quien junto a su hermana abrió las alas de serena para luego crear una esfera de energía negra y golpeándola..

-Vaya..que linda serena..hace tiempo...que no te veo..jeje.

-T..tía..l..lin..-Alzando su mirada hacia aquella presencia se podía ver a una mujer alejada..pero lo suficientemente cerca como para verla.

-Ha pasado tiempo...Serena..

 **Esta historia continuara..**

 **CHAN CHAN CHAAAANN! no me matéis plis XD! se que lo deje en mal momento..pero oigan...e siguiente cap...veremos como empezaron las raíces a surgir..o quieren que lo deje como sucedió mas o menos en el anime? y digo mas o menos porque obvio..voy a cambiar algunas cosas,pero eso se los dejare a ustedes...también deben decidir y con esto..a responder Reviews XD.**

 **Girly311:Me alegro que te guste mucho la historia...y..quieres ver venganza?..vaya...yo pensé que querían que serena los perdonara y..pues..lo que sucede es que no me gusta la venganza aunque puede que llegue a ser demasiado vengativa...casos extremos..lo se XD,espero que te siga gustando la historia,sayonara y un chachi y poke saludo para ti x3.**

 **KRT215: Me alegra que te guste la historia y..la forma de serena pero...hey tranquilo..no es la única que tendrá..de echo tiene 3..si como los iniciales..pero shhh..eso es un secreto x3,un saludo para ti.**

 **Ahora...pues..no se que decirles..se que siempre cambio los caps a lo que digo en el anterior..pero..a veces me gustan mas cuando veo como quedan..y con este estoy..satisfecha.**

 **Y sin mas que decir...sayonara y espero que la pasen bien este 2018,sayonara x3!**


End file.
